Wretch
by patrickthenobleman
Summary: A meeting of monstrous legends is coming. The No Life King will finally meet his greatest rival in a battle for the souls and lives of all humanity. A clash of titans that will shake Hellsing to its foundations as the entire freaky family is placed in terrible danger. AlucardxIntegra and PipxSeras. (Will update around Halloween time)
1. Blood and Lightning

**Wretch**

**I do now own ****_Hellsing_****. (Just and important note, I will mention Millennium but Pip is alive and Walter is a good guy)**

**Chapter One: Blood and Lightning**

The city of London was bathed in moonlight and dressed in fog. In the mundane and macabre light of the moon, it looked the setting of a horror film of the time of Karloff and Lugosi. The golden age of the monster and the silver screen, back when there was class among the horror franchise, no unnecessary gore, profanity, or lustful behavior. Now the class had simply vanished, a true pity for the art. The monsters of the magnificent, melancholy, and macabre of the past early years in the final century of the past millennium were now considered moldy and mundane.

The moon gave off a full autumn glow, the wind gave a chill that proved it was fall, and the distant cries of children showed the rising Halloween spirit. The one night when all dressed as beasts and killers was soon to come, but for the residents of a stall and eerie manor in the countryside of England it was Halloween almost every day. Demons, zombies, and other damned and dead were every day…or rather ever night…issues for the people who lived in the manor. The menagerie of occupants included mostly soldiers however the most interesting of the menagerie were a select few.  
A woman who was a knight, fierce and strong she was a true champion for order and righteousness, never one to crumble under terror.  
A butler who had once been a warrior in his youth and in his old age was still an avatar of death.  
A mercenary who was once a follower in the religion of the all mighty dollar but upon his employ in the knight's organization had found the most outrageous and unexpected kinds of love; the love of the dead.  
A young female vampire, a former police officer with a kind and sweet disposition that did not change upon her transformation, and although she never wished to be a monster she has been forced to acknowledge of what she is. But fortune smiled on this little monster who had found love with the mercenary.  
And finally there was the darkest and most terrifying of the manor's residents.  
He was a force of death, a force of carnage and chaos unimaginable even in the darkest subconscious of the human mind. He captivated the minds and hearts of millions in his life, his death, and his existence. His power was said to be limitless, to be so dark and so vile only the Devil could possibly match him. He was the Nosferatu, the True Undead, and his favorite title by far…the No Life King.  
He was the Vampire…Alucard was his name.

The autumn moon shone its gentle light through the window of the bathroom of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She gazed up at the blue marble with sapphire orbs of her own as she reclined in her bath. The night had been particularly calm and easy for once in her years of leading the Hellsing Organization. The knight decided to take an evening for herself and chose to relax in a simple fashion. A slow hot bath in the moonlight accompanied with a tall glass of champagne and a smoke. The view of course helped her as well. The gorgeous moon illuminating the night and letting her see the small kingdom of which she ruled. The clean cut grass, the beautifully tended trees, and the polished brick and marble.  
In the grass she saw two figures dancing around. Two young lovers who acted with absolute innocence and pure freedom. They were without a care in the world. Integra knew who they were at once. The fledgling vampire Seras Victoria, her pet's servant and in a way his daughter. The other was a perverted mercenary who sported a patched eye. The two could not have been any more different. One alive and the other dead but their love seemed to stretch beyond the boundaries of the beyond and mocked the grim reality of the grave.  
A small tear began to form in Integra's eye as she gazed out at the two. She whipped it away at the moment she felt it. Why should she cry, she who had not shed a tear since…that day?  
Was it jealousy she felt at that moment? Impossible, all ideas of girlish love and pure romance had long died within her. Died with her father, her uncle, her uncle's men, and unlike any of the beasts she encountered those feelings did not rise from the grave.  
At least that's what she hoped. There were feelings in her, she could not deny that. She tried to keep those feelings dead but she knew even death had its loopholes.  
She gazed once more at the moon glad that it shone blue and not red. Red would only bring out undead feelings.

Throwing her beloved to the ground the young Draculina giggled in delight. So enraptured by her joy she did not noticed his hand grasp hers and pull her down into his arms. She fell with a gasp but once she came to a stop she gazed deep into his good eye. Her lips bent down to meet his and they kissed tenderly. As a vampire she should have felt cold to touch but Pip Bernadotte felt great warmth in her lips. It did not bother him to know that she was dead for she made him feel more alive than he ever felt before. With her there was a light even in the dismal darkness that her master was famous for. In his lifetime of war she gave him peace.  
"My god you're so beautiful," he said once their lips parted.  
"You're teasing me," laughed Seras Victoria.  
She snuggled close to him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed and listened to ever blood vessel as they passed through his veins. She heard his heartbeat and it sounded like music to her, music she once had within herself.  
She could practically smell his blood, his delicious blood, his living blood.  
Saliva seemed to form in her mouth. She could imagine his flesh in between her teeth. The urge to tear him and slurp every pint was great.  
She shook herself and brought her mind back. Pip noticed this and stared at her with worry. She looked away from him in shame of her hungry thoughts but Pip brought her face back to his. He pulled down his shirt to show his neck and shoulder, inviting her to take him.  
"Pip…no," she said.  
"I don't care what could happen to me Seras," he said. "If you need it take every last drop."  
Seras looked at his serious expression and gently relented. She put her lips to his neck and made a small peck in his skin. It didn't hurt, to Pip it actually felt arousing. Seras gently drank what she needed and then broke off. Pip whipped a bit of blood off of Seras's lips just as she brought her tongue out.  
They began their embrace all over again.

In the dark of his dungeon lair the vampire drank alone. He knew what his subject was doing at this moment with the perverted mercenary. Obviously she had a low standard for men. But then again as the lowest of the low among the vampires she would naturally seek someone so low. Alucard however had taste for a more…superior breed. A maiden of iron with a force of will so great it matched his dark power, perhaps even surpassed it. Her courage and her determination, the sheer strength that vented from every order she ever gave him made him feel as if his palms could sweat. If his heart could beat it would be sent into frenzy upon every gaze upon her, every smell of her air, and every second he stood in the presence of his dearest and most beloved master.  
Like him she was alone this evening and the temptation to go to her was great. But he knew better, he was unworthy of calling upon her at any moment without her say, he was her complete and absolute slave, something he'd be even without the charms cast by Van Helsing so long ago. He chuckled at the thought of his old enemy and first master, the only mortal ever to defeat him in battle. She had ever ounce of his strength in her, just as her father had before and more than one hundred times any form of her courage than her cowardly worm of an Uncle Richard. A brave and strong woman of tremendous will worthy of a war goddess of ancient times. Men buckled under her as easily as they did for him.  
The thoughts he had for her. The countless days he dreamt of having her in his arms as his beloved. He had taken many brides before but none like her. All before her were harlots and mice compared to her. To him there was no other woman in the world he could dare, would dare, to make his mate.  
But alas it was never meant to be. It was a tragedy worthy of his old friend William Shakespeare that Alucard and Integra's relationship would be one that never knew realization or happiness. He was her slave and she was his master, they would never be anything more or less.  
He felt her then in that instant, as if she was thinking of him as well.  
"Good night my beloved Integra," he whispered as he poured a glass of wine. "To your health and everlasting strength and beauty."  
He toasted his greatest love in centuries and drank deep the bittersweet taste of passion.

The fog of London was thick and eerie, those who walked in its dim light were tired and dreary. A lone couple young and unsuspecting as they trotted along the shadows and the gross yellow light of the streetlamps. All the stores and windows were pitch as sin and the only forms of light were flickering at best. The street was empty, it was a perfect setting for a madman worthy of the Ripper.  
All light fled in an instant. The man held the woman close unaware of the looming shadow behind him.

The darkness was joined by noise and all around the city the darkness devoured the light. The moon was quickly hidden by storm clouds, clouds which gave no life giving rain but sang with monstrous roars of thunder and shot sharp spears of lightning. All around the city lights were vanishing and shadows were growing, consuming people left and right. The phones of Scotland Yard would have been ringing loudly if there was any power anywhere in the city. The cries of anguished people in pain however were substitute enough. Police officers daring to look into the dark found mangled corpses, bones and flesh broken and torn as if by some savage beast. Organs and limbs missing, carved with surgical genius and bestial savagery. Such horrors were all over the city, from Whitechaple to Soho, Hyde Park, even on the shores of the Thames. The speed and ferocity of the kills was inhuman. It seemed in that one night where all the technology and communication of the modern world was useless in London, the message was none the less clear. There was a monster on the prowl.

Despite the morning's beautiful light a dark mood sat in the Hellsing Manor, more specifically in the chambers of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. News traveled to the manor about the brutal slayings and she looked at each one with a brow of frustration and disgust. The absolute butchery of each dastardly deed was done in a savagery not unknown to her. Her first thought was that these murders were done by a vampire but upon examination of the coroner reports she found not one sign of bite marks. There had been no sightings of anything that resembled ghouls as well. There was also the question of the blade marks. Vampires needed no blades, she knew that, but there were also the missing organs to consider. Hearts, lungs, intestines, muscles, and eyeballs, all taken. Who or whatever this monster was it was a low creature indeed. Something foul and evil, that was obvious. It needed to be stopped and quickly before panic spread in London, a city that has finally been getting back on its feet after the horrible ordeal with Millennium for almost two years now.  
"Bloody awful," she muttered as she closed the case file.  
Walter then entered her office carrying a tray of coffee and some breakfast.  
"Good morning Sir Integra," he said cheerfully. "I thought you'd be in need of refreshment."  
"Thank you Walter," said Integra. "I've been developing a splitting headache over this…atrocity."  
"I hope not a stomachache as well," joked Walter. "May I?"  
Integra passed him the file as he placed the tray on her desk. He looked over the images with a hard face, obviously disgusted by the brutality of these crimes.  
"Dear god," said Walter. "One of the victims was eight months pregnant and the child…"  
"Removed, dissected, and tossed in a rubbish bin," Integra finished.  
"I need not tell you that this is a monster indeed then," said Walter.  
He continued to read over the file and began working out details.  
"The series of bruises that were found on the bodies indicate struggle and thus I can only say the murderer had immense strength," said Walter. "The surgical wounds however are most curious. They were done with precision and accuracy, quite curious. As well as the missing organs. I am terribly sorry Sir Integra, but I find myself dry of ideas, even in all my years battling the Nosferatu I have never seen anything of such viciousness. Perhaps Alucard may be able to deduce the killer's species and identity once he has awakened from his slumber. You know how he is when he's cranky."  
"Unfortunately I do," said Integra. "Thank you Walter."  
"Of course Sir Integra," said Walter as he exited her office.  
Integra reclined in her chair and looked at one of the photos of the crime scene. It was the one of the pregnant woman who had her child torn out of her. She was no older than Integra, recently married and now murdered in a most despicable way. Integra, who has never been one for sympathy or weakness, could not help but feel sadness. How did that woman behave in her last months with what beauty was growing in her belly? Did she stroke her womb and sing to the fetus as it grew within her? Did she spend all of her days discussing ideas for names for whether it was a boy or a girl? She had done nothing wrong and neither had her child but yet they were killed in a way that not even the foulest of villains deserved. This sad picture brought out another feeling in Integra…righteous rage. It was for innocents such as these that she, that Hellsing, existed, to protect the innocent people who resided under the power of the English crown and church. This would not go unpunished.

The Wild Geass were marching around in drills on the training course an agitated Pip Bernadotte stood looking at them. He had been woken up from a blissful dream by the butler and was plucked from the side of his beloved. Of course he did not sleep in her coffin with her, no matter how many times he asked, but he shared her chambers none the less. Many of his men found it uneasy, repulsing, and disgusting that their captain would have romantic dalliances with a vampire. A Necrophiliac some called him, others said he was her slave, and some dared to call Seras a witch. It took a large amount of restraint for him to resist the impulses of murder as he would have no one insult his beloved. She was only dead by a body but in his mind she was alive, no she was life to him. If he was her slave he never wanted to know freedom. As for the comments about her being a witch, it was obvious that she enchanted him but not for any sinister means. He thought for a brief moment on that notion and on her relationship with her master. He was a dark and sinister being full of black magic whereas Seras was pure and loving and Pip forever felt guarded by her gently white magic.  
"Thinking of Miss Victoria again?" said an aged voice.  
Pip woke from his daydreaming and saw Walter standing next to him.  
"Even when I'm not next to her I feel her," said Pip. "She's beyond description Walter."  
"Just the answer I'd expect from a man in love," said the butler. "Tell me captain, do you have any intentions of taking out little Draculina in the bonds of holy matrimony?"  
Pip chuckled.  
"Are you sure you're human?" asked Pip. "Don't tell anyone please. I want it to be a surprise. I'm getting the ring in just a few days."  
"Well then congratulations are in order," said Walter as he extended his hand.  
Pip jovially shook it and let a wide smile extend over his face.  
"Thank you Walter," he said. "I'm surprised you'd be supportive. Given than Seras is a vampire and I'm…just a man."  
"True love knows no bounds," Walter simply said. "No matter what complications I wish you and Miss Victoria nothing but the best. Though I can't say what Alucard would say about any of this."  
Pip chuckled once again.  
"I'll worry about him later," said Pip.  
"You'd best always worry about Alucard," said Walter. "To play games with the No Life King is to play games with destruction."

Music was perhaps one of the greatest inventions of the living. It told stories, moved hearts and minds, and as the old saying goes music sooths the savage beast. Alucard had an ear for music, more specifically the music of the masters rather than that created by the modern 'artists' a term that was used almost a loosely as 'hero' now a days. He had a particular interest in the violin and upon the falling of the sun he felt a need to play. And oh how he could play, never once was there a sour note and always there was a sad kind of magic in each stroke of the bow. However last night's thoughts had crept back on him and he felt an urge to play a more festive tune that even he could not help but dance to. As he turned from completing another masterful note he opened his crimson orbs to find a shocking surprise that actually caused him to jump. Integra slightly flinched herself, not used to seeing Alucard in such a way.  
"Master…you surprised me," he said.  
"My…apologies," she said.  
"Oh, please no apologies master," said Alucard. "It's not every night that I have an audience when the need for music crosses my mind."  
Alucard played a few sweet notes to lighten the mood and Integra actually smiled for a bit before bringing out the file she had with her. Alucard stopped playing and set down the violin. He looked over each photograph and read every report.  
"What is this?" he asked.  
"A series of murders that happened the previous night," said Integra. "All done with the same brutality and skill, set miles apart from each other, and done with little time passing between each death. Scotland Yard was unable to make head or tails of it and thus had the files sent to us. Alucard, what do you make of it?"  
Alucard hummed and scanned each image.  
"There is a mixture of brutality and art in each one," he said. "However they are so mixed it is hard to tell which form killed them. The beast's method of mutilation or the artist's method of extraction. Was it rage then brilliance that killed them or was it brilliance first and rage second? I'm actually impressed by this beast or by this man. I wonder just what it is?"  
"Can't you tell?" asked Integra.  
"This was done by no vampire, I can say that much," said Alucard. "Even the pathetic trash of vampires I've witnessed in recent years. However a monster obviously ripped through them. A monster both in body and in mind."  
He saw one small photo that perked his interest. He pulled it out and stared at it with slightly risen eye brows. Integra moved to look at the photo and saw what Alucard saw. An enormous footprint, approximately a size 30, and the depth was an estimated whole foot deep.  
"That is one big footprint," said Alucard. "Just imagine the owner."

The fresh evening was blackened by storm clouds that hid the beautiful moon. A tall figure stood atop a mighty structure with his hand against the metal tip and once the lighting struck it was to him as reliving as clean oxygen to a healthy lung. The metropolis before him had the beautiful lights of electricity eliminating the streets and businesses that housed and bore the old meat. And like all old meat they were rotten, moldy, and distasteful with each breath only expanding and tearing the already moldy corpse of their species.  
By now his little show last night had caught the attention of the preserved meat and his rotten sausage of a master. The figure smiled at the things he had planned for the vampire and the woman. He would break Alucard in half and humiliate Integra in ways she would always remember as she bore the weight of the hellish years to come.  
He was no psychopath; there was a method to his most heinous madness. He would give onto this world a great glory to the earth and relieve it of a terrible burden. To the weak minded it would be seen as delusion but to the gods above it would be the greatest act of heroism since Christ died on the cross. Upon his readiness the great plan would come into fruition. But for now it was time to wait and to lure his prey into his game. For what good is playing God if one cannot have fun?

**Author's Note: Here is my ****_Hellsing_**** fan-fiction. I hope I do the characters justice and hope that you're a little interested in the story at this point. Sorry for those who were expecting action in this first chapter but rest assured I'll get to it. I'm working on three stories and college here people, please show patience.**


	2. Hideous Beauty

**Chapter Two: Hideous Beauty**

Once more the rain and the lighting fell from the angry clouds as if a God was both weeping for his flawed and wicked sheep and was righteously furious with them. In the wake of the murders people tried to remain indoors but even there they were not safe. The lumbering evil strode into every household with the stealth of a cat and the brutal cunning of a man possessed by the Devil. Those who slept never woke. They were laid to rest in their beds but by no means were they slain peacefully as if by some kind angel of death. Those who prayed before slumber found themselves abandoned by their oh so powerful deity and left to be in the clutches of Hell's mighty servant.  
Babes had their skulls crushed, widows joined their fallen husbands, and whatever beast was put to guard was immediately stripped of its burden.  
The killer did not feast on their flesh, nor their blood, nor did he partake of their refreshments on the grounds of rudeness. Murder was after all a game of savage gentlemen who must be kind as well as cruel to those he butchered.

A red figure cut through the black space in the haunting chimes of midnight. The thrill of the hunt coursing through his non-living veins, he sailed through the wet streets of London searching for his elusive prey. He chose to go this nightly route alone, wanting to meet his new rival alone and without annoyance. The great force of the killings showed that he was a ruthless monster. Alucard wondered just what kind of beast he was hunting now. If it wasn't another vampire ten what? Could it be a werewolf, the only creature that could really match a vampire? Or better yet, the monster he hunted could be a human. One of terrible skill and power just like the Judas Priest.  
He caught the whiff of blood and froze. He traversed the darkness to a dark and lonely looking brownstone. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. Alucard phased in and saw numerous corpses in the hall. Their shattered bones protruding out of their torn and tattered flesh gave them the image of squashed insects.  
"Well, aren't we feeling gruesome tonight," Alucard muttered.  
He continued on, sensing not a single living form in the building. That was highly unusual as all of the blood was fresh.  
"I know you're here," said the vampire. "But I feel that you're not. How peculiar."  
He continued on into the kitchen where he found a bottle of wine with a note next to it, as if someone was expecting him. He picked it up and began to read.  
_Dear My most respectable No Life King  
No doubt your master, the fierce and yet fair Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, has sent you on the hunt oh bloodhound of hell. I am pleased that we will get to meet very soon as I am a fan of your work, it rings with a certain art and fineness that only a true master of the craft of murder could possibly accomplish. I understand your disgust with the rabble who dare slander the name of Hominus Nocturne, such filth has no place in this world. I am sure you are wondering how I knew you would find your place in this particular building but I believe a magician of your caliber would understand the importance of secrets in the trade of monstrosity and magic.  
At this point I believe I should extend my most sincere apologies to you for not meeting you face to face at this moment, but mystery brings such excitement to the hunt, but I am a busy man and have much work to do. However I am free at one o'clock this evening and have a reservation at a rather fabulous restaurant called _theDie Fledermaus café_. I do hope you will attend and please bring the wine if you have not tasted it already. It really is a drink that should be shared with company.  
Yours truly, W. _  
Alucard placed the note aside and looked at the wine.  
"A very good year," he chuckled.

The _Die Fledermaus café_ was an impressive restaurant. It fed the rich and the spoiled that grew fat off the labors and toil of those less fortunate who were slaved to their employ due to the lack of grace from the deity of wealth. Whores and gamblers, sweatshop owners and pimps, all ate in this stylishly dressed cesspool. It was a den of scum and everyone knew it where behind the back rooms criminals met to exchange business deals. Everyone knew the evil in this building but chose to ignore it, thinking that by pretending the boogeyman doesn't exist he'll never bother them.  
This building was shit. But it was impressive shit.  
"I believe my party is already here," said Alucard.  
The hostess led the vampire to the outside patio where a lone figure sat in the shadows and cool air seated under the large umbrella. Alucard took his seat and took the menu, his eyes fixed on the figure that hid his face behind his own menu.  
"I recommend the Beef Steak Tartar," said the figure. "It's delicious."  
"Is it now, I've never eaten here before so I would have no idea," said Alucard. "Don't you think it's a little wet for a dinner engagement?"  
"The rain as halted and besides the cool air is a perfect excuse for a hot meal," said the figure. "Once again I recommend the Beef Steak Tartar. I know that is what I will be dining on tonight."  
"Very well then I shall dine as well," said Alucard as he passed the waitress his menu.  
The figure removed his menu and revealed his face to a shocked Alucard. He was a large creature, dressed in a long green trench coat, leather pants, and wore large platform boots. His torso wore nothing more than the coat and revealed his heavily muscled body and numerous stitches as if he had been in over five hundred battles. His hair was cascading black oil that reached his waist. His eyes could only be seen if he pushed back his hair but Alucard saw hints of sickly yellow in the blackness. His nose and mouth however were clearly seen and like his torso held stitches and scars. He had a large square jaw and his grin showed iron teeth.  
"Good evening," he said. "I am sorry that I was unable to meet you earlier tonight but even the wicked must adhere to the needs of their schedules."  
"Think nothing of it," Alucard said with a smirk. "I'm actually impressed; it's not every night when my hunts ask me to enjoy a last meal with them before I slaughter them."  
"Ah yes, surely Sir Integra has signed my death warrant," said the figure. "As is the joy of life…it must end."  
"You are unique monster," said Alucard. "Might I ask your name?"  
"Alas I was born without a name," said the creature. "However I suppose I should give you something more to go on than a mere initial. But then again I enjoy riddles so I shall give you one that may help your deduction of my name. In popular culture who is the only other creature of literature who has had the following that can possibly rival the titular creature of the fables of Bram Stoker?"  
"Ah, so the legends are true for you as well as they are for me," said Alucard, realizing the truth. "How interesting, I never thought the scribbling of Mary Shelly would ever have within them a grain of truth."  
"All myth bears a grain of truth," said the creature. "Please allow me to introduce myself with the name I have chosen for myself in this day and age. I am Dr. Adam Wretchedstein."  
"Wretchedstein? What an interesting name," said Alucard. "I'll be sure to carve it onto your tombstone."  
"Could we not dine first before murder?" suggested Wretchedstein. "Also I do not believe that this is a very private place for a murder."  
"Killers don't mind killers," said Alucard. "And yes we may have a nice meal before I put a bullet in you."  
"You may need more than one my good sir," said Wretchedstein. "I have many vital organs and many back up organs."  
"So you've been harvesting?" asked Alucard.  
"I was trying to get your attention," said Wretchedstein.  
"Really, but does the Devil's greatest power derive from the disbelief of the world?" said Alucard.  
"But the angels know the existence of the Devil who always wishes to know that he is around," countered Wretchedstein.  
Alucard then opened the wine and poured himself a glass. He then poured a glass for Wretchedstein who then raised his glass for a toast.  
"I make myself known to you for I would hate to attack you without a formal declaration," said Wretchedstein. "It is simply bad manners. I intend to destroy Hellsing for reasons of my own. I wish to kill you painfully and miserably and force your master to endure a terrible and lasting humiliation. I would like you to know that this is by no means personal, it is simply business."  
"And what kind of business is that?" asked Alucard, irritated by Wretchedstein's threat against his master.  
"The business of world domination," said Wretchedstein. "It is time for new life to rule this world as such I would like to toast to life."  
"Well then if you wish to toast to life then I must disagree and toast to death," said Alucard.  
"Very well then," said Wretchedstein. "To Life."  
"To Death," said Alucard.  
"And all that lies in-between," said Wretchedstein.  
They drank their wine and their food arrived. Both ate with calm and patience, one always studying the other, looking for weakness, vulnerability, or any edge their foe would have. Alucard scanned each and every visible feature of his new opponent. Physically he seemed highly formidable and judging from his speech the beast was incredibly intelligent.  
"For a minute I thought the murders had been committed by Robert Louis Stevenson's bipolar protagonist," said Alucard.  
"Ah he who is both man and beast at the same time," said Wretchedstein. "But then again are we not all divided by our inner beast and outer man. What you saw was my little tribute to that struggle which I may point out is a bit of a reversal in my case."  
"Care to illiterate?" asked Alucard.  
"Of course," said Wretchedstein as he took a second to wipe his mouth. "I mean to say that I am in conflict with my outer monster and inner man. The brutality of the murders is what mankind expects of a man of my appearance while the artistic surgical removal of the organs I stole are a testament to my highly intelligent and superior intellect showing that I am in fact more than a man. I may also bring out that this provides an interesting parallel to us No Life King. You are a monster who has the face of a man and I am a man who has the face of a monster."  
"Interesting," said Alucard.  
"It is," said Wretchedstein. "It is the hideous beauty of all sentient beings. A marvelous macabre melodrama of the universe. It would be absolutely marvelous to continue this conversation but you have your orders and I have my plans. With our meal finished I say let us leave this fine establishment and get on with our duel."  
"Indeed," said Alucard. "I'm eager to see just how fierce a combatant you are against someone who is far more than human."  
"As am I," said Wretchedstein as he paid the check.  
Their respective grins seemed perfectly mirrored.

Choosing discretion over destruction the two monsters met on a comfortable ground. A cemetery among the corpses and crypts. Here a dead audience would be the unmoving witnesses of a match between two creatures who mocked the reaper. The red clad creature that had once lived as a man and the green clad giant who was comprised of the dead.  
Words were not exchanged. They were not needed. The excitement rising in both combatants was too great and too important to waste on mere words.  
Alucard drew his Casull and Jackal pistols and aimed directly at Wretchedstein who showed no fear but sinister glee. The storm had returned and upon the tripping of the hammers a bolt of lightning rang. The bullets missed their target catching Alucard off guard. Never before had he missed. He searched for the giant he was fighting but could find nothing. The darkness was as clear to him as daylight but this did not help. He could feel nothing but the dead as if this creature were completely invisible to his senses.  
A tremendous hand grabbed his head and threw him deep into the ground. The taste of dirt in his mouth and the shock of ambush in his mind Alucard could not comprehend what happened next. A metal stake, charged with electricity was rammed into his back. There would not have been pain if the stake had not been silver.  
Wretchedstein then grabbed Alucard and threw him a full twenty feet through a stone mausoleum.  
Alucard strained slightly as he rose from the rubble but the ogre came down on him in a bolt of lightning. He wore silver knuckles that made every strike that landed on the vampire hurt was painful. He bashed Alucard's face brutally and savagely. Alucard caught a recent blow and delivered a punch to Wretchedstein's face. He punched and punched again, breaking the monster's nose. This distracted Wretchedstein only slightly but gave Alucard a window of opportunity. He flattened his hand and drove his fingers into Wretchedstein's chest and pulled out his heart.  
Wretchedstein chuckled in humor, not the least bit worried or concerned by his missing heart.  
"I have four others," he said. "Though I feel I should warn you that…"  
A beeping sounded from the heart in Alucard's hand and before the vampire could react he lost his arm in a matter of painful seconds in a large explosion that cost him his balance.  
"I came prepared," said Wretchedstein.  
He rammed the electrified stake in Alucard's chest and then another stake into his good hand and both of his feet.  
"I am truly sorry that we could not enjoy further conversation but I have grand schemes that need tending to," said Wretchedstein. "I will of course give your regards to your dear master as I make her suffer the worst kind of dignities a woman could ever experience."  
Alucard growled in rage at Wretchedstein's words and pushed through the pain as he forced his wounded arm to heal and deliver a crushing left hoot to Wretchedstein's chin. He then leapt up, pulling the stakes out of their places on the ground through his body. The pain was beyond agonizing as he slammed blow after blow into Wretchedstein's face. He was about to land another blow when Wretchedstein grabbed the back of his head and forced it to collide with his knee. He slammed again and again until he heard bones break. He threw Alucard up and charged up his fist and punched right rough Alucard's torso. He placed his other hand in the mess and began to tear bones and meat. In matter of seconds he tore Alucard completely in half. He held Alucard by the head in his massive hand, as if the vampire were a mere toy. He took out a syringe and injected a strange liquid into Alucard's neck.  
"I have been meaning to experiment on a vampire for some time now," said Wretchedstein. "It has killed all my other test subjects but with you I am wondering if it will have a different effect."  
He heard the sound of a rushing threat and caught the shell fired by Seras's gun. Seras then ran up to attack Wretchedstein who slammed her master's torso into her and buried her in the ground.  
"With the fall of Hellsing comes the fall of humanity," said Wretchedstein. "It as we toasted. To life, to death, and all that which is in between. As such is the hideous beauty of our trade. I hope you enjoyed the wine."

His fingers were bleeding and bruised as he dug and dug like a dog digging for his missing bone. Pip clawed and clawed until he saw Seras's bruised skin. He pulled with all of his strength whilst still trying to be gentle with her. Once he pulled her free he went for Alucard. But when he saw the vampire's condition…he could find no words.  
"Captain, we found his legs," one of his men said.  
Pip snapped back into reality and immediately stood to take command.  
"Help me get Alucard out and get a ride back to the Hellsing Manor," he ordered. "We need to get them out of here and fast."  
His men went to Alucard while Pip himself picked up Seras, not letting anyone else touch his beloved. As he cradled her gently she began to open her beautiful sapphire orbs.  
"Pip?" she said weakly.  
"Seras just relax…"  
"Where's ma…Master!" she yelled as she leapt out of Pip's arms and rushed to her mutilated master.  
"Oh god," she cried as she saw Pip's men dig his torso out.  
"Seras please," Pip said as he walked up to her.  
She buried her face in Pip's chest and sobbed miserably. Pip held her tenderly; trying to bring some comfort to the woman he loved with all of his heart. He too felt a terrible misery, although he feared Alucard he had a respect for him and the role he had in Seras's life. He actually wanted to brave possible death and ask for Alucard's blessing.  
"Not…not again," he heard Seras cry.  
She had lost a father once before, she could not do so again. Alucard was not the ideal father but to her she was a father none the less. It had been him that saved her that night in the village of Chedar and had since been something of a hero to the young Draculina. Now he was something she could only call 'dead'. Dead just like her parents so long ago.  
She continued to weep in Pip's comforting arms while he felt a great dread growing in his stomach.  
If something could beat Alucard so badly…what hope had Hellsing?

**Author's note: And thus we are met with Wretchedstein. I've always been curious with how Frankenstein's Monster would be in the ****_Hellsing_**** universe. I hope no one is angry that I introduced the villain so early (though not as early as I introduced Bloodbeard in my ****_Code Geass _****fan-fiction which was a mistake on my part thanks to my impatience and lack of build up, but hey what the hell am I right?).  
To my last guest reviewer I did make Pip and Seras's relationship fluffy because that's what they are. They're innocent lovers while Alucard and Integra are tortured lovers. As for Alucard's musical talent…I got the idea from a YouTube video I saw of the OVA clips being put together in a trailer of the 2009 trailer of ****_Sherlock Holmes_**** (Alucard was Holmes and Pip was Watson) and the idea of Alucard with a violin…it stuck.  
I hope you like this chapter and how I wrote Wretchedstein and are still interested. Please review.**


	3. Love, Death, and Deformity

**Chapter Three: Love, Death, and Deformity **

Integra stood outside gazing at the rain as it fell once again. She had been pulled from her desk by a sensation of terrible pain and dread. She could tell it came from Alucard, which concerned her deeply.  
Not love, never love, could never be love, and should never be love.  
Alucard was her dog and nothing more. If he was injured then the most she should think about was that someone shot a worthless animal.  
But she didn't think that. In her heart she knew he wasn't just a dog. He was a warrior of incredible skill and violence that unbeknownst to her, worshiped the very ground she walked on as if she were the great warrior goddess Pallas herself.  
She saw the returning vehicles of the Wild Geass and strode down the steps of her manor. She held a blank face of certainty but when she saw the miserable looks of Seras and Pip she froze.  
"What happened?" she asked in a commanding voice.  
The two held each other close and wept dreadful tears, their silence acting as an answer to Integra's question.  
"Where is Alucard?" she asked.  
She received her answer when the Wild Geese brought to her Alucard's torso and legs. Her eyes widened with shock and terror. Behind her Walter froze in misery and shock. He had been Alucard's friend and ally for years and he never knew anyone or anything that could wound Alucard in such a way.  
"Dear God," he gasped.

Alucard's halves had been placed inside his coffin, Walter making sure that the Geese were gently with placing his friend to rest lest they realize the foolishness of enraging the Reaper's avatar on earth. The men were as careful and as gently as they could be while buckling in fear of the elderly butler who could slaughter them without a shred of effort, pity, or regret. He would not have his wounded friend be disrespected in his presence and he vowed to make who or whatever committed this atrocity would pay dearly with their lives, their very souls if they had such things.  
"Get well old friend," Walter said gently, placing a hand on the long black coffin.  
THE BIRD OF HERMES IS MY NAME, EATING MY WINGS TO MAKE ME TAME.  
Mysterious and powerful words etched onto the wood. However it seemed that the great bird had his wings forcibly broken and was left to die on the ground. Left to suffer in hopeless, meaningless, existence.

Integra reeled in silent shock upon hearing the report delivered by Pip as Seras was still emotionally distraught. Pip finished and left without Integra's say but she didn't say anything to protest not that he would have listened to her. He only cared about comforting Seras in her hour of need.  
Alucard Defeated. The words were so horrid together. It was something foreign and repulsive, the invincible monster brought to her feet, torn, broken, and utterly beaten. The sheer idea was maddening to her. Maddening…and painful for some reason. Was it the pain from Alucard's wounds that she felt from their bond? Was she suffering from whatever tortures he endured? Or was it not his torture she felt? Did she feel the bitter and yet so sweet taste of…something more?  
Was she actually concerned about the vampire? The very being she was sworn to destroy? Her slave and dog to be used to obey even the slightest of her whim? That was all he was to her, she needed to remember that. He was a toy, a plaything, and at any moment she could have him thrown away and have a spare ready thanks to him.  
Objects and slaves that was all they were supposed to be. But Integra didn't see Seras as a slave, she saw the Draculina as a soldier, a comrade, and even a friend. They had similar stories the two of them. They both had encounters with the dead and with death. Their innocence being the first thing in their lives to die, were faced with tragedy and conflict all their lives and still they flourished as women and as warriors. They got along surprisingly well despite being total opposites. Integra was cold and serious while Seras was warm and joyous. In a strange and twisted sense of irony Integra acted more dead than Seras did and she in turn was more alive than Integra had been in a very long time despite being of the undead. Integra could never admit it but Seras was someone she was jealous of. She had all that which she once dreamed of and she was dead, supposed to be beyond all mortal lights and pleasures. But she refused to lose her purity of heart and gave that heart to one who took it and in return gave his own to her. He made himself her slave to be used as she wished. Pip Bernadotte made himself Seras's own Alucard.  
Alucard…why did all of Integra's thoughts return to him. She was thinking about her other vampire and her silent envy of her and yet she was pulled back to him. He disgusted her, she despised him, and she would never…she _thought_ she would never love him.  
"No," she whispered.  
She was not in love with him. She was not in love with Alucard. She refused all of his advanced in the past. All his notions and annoyances. His sudden appearances and sadistic humor never ceased to annoy her.  
But now…now she found herself wanting him to come from the shadows and play with her hair before she yelled at him. All those annoyances, although she vowed never to admit it, had grown on her over the years. The years since she found him, since he saved her, and since the two of them first matched wills against each other. Ever since then he had been like her shadow. Always here for her, just like Walter, but far more annoying. He was like a teenager most of the time, playing with her temper like she was his teacher he had a crush on. It was so infuriating but at the same time…slightly endearing, like whenever she was sick or depressed Alucard would come to her and try to bring her out of her funk. She recalled one time when she was bedridden with strep throat after trying to smoke for the first time and he gave her entertained her with shadow puppets. Given his powers they were very...interactive puppets but they were entertaining none the less. She hated to admit it but there were times when she often would think of him as…sweet. At those moments of discomfort he would provide a shoulder to lean on and every time in those moments she pushed him away when all he was trying to do was be there for her. He was always there for her. Always.  
A tear escaped from her eye. She took off her glasses and tried to wipe it away quickly but like the hydra the tear was replaced by two more once it was dispatched. She wiped those away but four more came. Four became eight, eight became what felt like twelve, and this time noises joined the tears. Moans and wails so girlish and pathetic it only made her the more miserable. Her misery became fatigue and her legs gave out. Huddled over like a toad she held her face in her hands.  
"Alucard," she cried.  
It should not be love.

The butler sat in dismal silence. His stone expression hiding any emotion while inside his soul was a tempest of rage and bloodshed. His oldest and closest friend mutilated and thrown at his feet like a poorly sacrificed lamb with few maggots lucky enough to get aboard chewing off little bits of flesh and organs, bathing their slimy bodies in his damned blood only to be killed themselves.  
The disrespect was too great that it could not be forgiven nor could it possibly be forgotten. The desire to tighten his wires around the flesh of some poor unlucky bastard who was foolish enough to cross his path was as immense as the lion's need to kill. Kill and kill again until the avatar of the reaper could walk this damnable earth on the backs of five billion murdered men whose decayed and decimated faces resembled his own madness.  
However Walter was a natural gentleman and as such had the ability to control such ghastly urges and take his stress out on the inanimate of the target field. He rose from his chair, straightened himself out and walked slowly along tidying any small mess along his way for if there was anything greater than the butler's current desire for murder it was his eternal desire for tidiness.  
He was a butler first and a murderer second.

Seras had gone to sleep, to dream away the misery that had befallen all the notable residents of the Hellsing Manor. Pip stayed behind to comfort her in whatever way he could, although at the moment he felt entirely helpless. What could he do to aid his depressed love?  
He stroked the wood of her closed coffin, silently cursing the barrier between them. She sealed herself away from the world as if to hide from all the troubles in the world but drowning in trouble herself.  
"Seras please," he begged. "Let me in."  
He was met back with only silence. It was like a sad parody of the tragedy of Narcissus. The man in love with another's face but the woman would not even utter a word of her own let alone repeat any of his own words.  
Dejected by his beloved's silence, silence truly befitting the dead, Pip fell back and left the coffin's side, feeling the cold of the grave. Cold and Seras, two words that did not belong together.  
He left the room and strode miserably down the hall. Some of his men passed by with multiple bottles of liquor, obviously coming to try and lighten the mood. Pip passed them by and continued walking his head hung low.  
"What the hell as that witch done to him now?" he heard one of his men whisper.  
Pip stopped in his tracks.  
"Hard to tell," another soldier said. "All these freaks that live here. The boss, the butler, that red bat out of hell and the captain's dead fuck."  
They dared.  
They dared use profanity and slander to describe Seras Victoria, Pip Bernadotte's blood red and gleaming gold angel from a dark and chaotic heaven.  
He wished Alucard were awake. He'd lick up all the blood.  
The captain of the Wild Geese turned to face his disrespectful flock. His one good eye offering a look into his savage soul.  
In the eyes of his men, there was something rewarding to his raging hatred.

In the eye of the storm Wretchedstein admired the glittering glow of the universe. Such magnificent and mystical beauty, beyond the imagination, and crafted like the paintings of the old masters holding such wondrous energy and mysticism.  
" 'When he shall die…" he began to quote from the Bard, "…take him and cut him out into little stars and the whole world shall fall in love with the night and pay no worship to the garish sun,'. Perhaps I should have asked Alucard if he knew Shakespeare during our conversation. Such wondrously tragic characters and I believe I see a bit of Macbeth in the No Life King. In that case may I say, 'Bubble Bubble, toil and trouble,' and if I may paraphrase, 'Something wicked their way comes,' oh just imagine the world without the Bard. Where would so many future artists draw their inspiration from? Bacon? Ha, as if. The Greeks would be the only masters of tragedy then, and oh how the English would be without another distinguished genius to stand along with Chaucer, Malory, and Milton. The road not traveled is a frightening concept in such things as the arts or of science. A world without Einstein, Oppenheimer, Edison, or even my darling Father. Ah father, I can't believe I once despised him. But then again life is highly ungrateful for its existence. Take man for example, such potential and beauty and yet they lash out against the whims of the father who created them and the mother who nurtures them. It breaks my hearts and infuriates my soul. If I am feeling so enraged then I can only imagine God himself, so disgusted by his creations…an unfortunate similarity the almighty has with my own father…that he refuses to face them, to speak to them, and ultimately hides behind ivory gates painting exploding solar systems, violent comets, and soul sucking black holes to express his fury. Such a disappointment, much like my own father. What was that? Oh, I do not despise my father for giving me life, I said that already. At one time I did but in the centuries since I have had much time to think. Think and learn as I traveled the world following the poets and scientists of old. The canal ways Italy to follow DiVinci, the temples and theaters of Greece following Archenemies, his science in particular was the definition of genius. The old masters of science had such a great wealth of knowledge that only made me thirst more. I truly became my father's son in that sense. So enchanted by science that I in a way became slightly deluded. I demanded more and more knowledge of any kind. In my journeys through the Orient I spent a great deal of time in meditation, learning the ways of martial arts and philosophy of the mystical region. Of course I applied all that I learned and made such fascinating discoveries. Such discoveries indeed. One being the key to repairing the world ruined by the ungrateful ants that scurry around in fear of what they do not understand. Philistines and fanatics all of them."  
He glanced over at who he was talking to.  
"I'm sorry, I understand that must have been dreadfully boring to you," said Wretchedstein. "I ramble when I get entranced by beauty. Although I must admit, I sounded as eloquent and as charming as Wadsworth or Longfellow. Einstein once said a memorable quote about how if he knew the consequences of physics and atomic power, he would have been a mere watchmaker. I believe I could have been a poet instead of marching on to my future. But for good or ill I intend to see my dream through to the end. And I'm sure that upon completion, I will know I made the right choice. I'm sure you'll agree my friend.  
Inside a jar of viscose fluid a deformed creature howled in pain. It had the shape of a man at one point in its pitiful existence but now it was becoming something horrid. Its bones twisted and turned, snapped and bended. Its flesh stretched not like rubber but more like cloth. It tore and shredded, leaving muscle exposed and bones protruding. Its eyes were mismatched in size, one bulging out while the other sunk in. The most disturbing attribute was one of international renown.  
"I honestly have no idea where they came up with the character Igor," said Wretchedstein. "Especially since the classic film named the creature Fritz instead of Igor. There were no hunchbacks in the castle at my birth. Artistic licensing or cruel stereotyping. Either way the film industry has played us both as the fool my friend. A dumb mute, if only they knew the true power of the being they assume cannot bend his knees nor speak a complete sentence. Not to mention they confused countless generations believing I was born with the name Frankenstein when it clearly referred to my father, although judging by my recent biography which tells of the mad love of science I inherited I suppose I am worthy of the surname Frankenstein. What was that? Why am I doing this to you my friend? My friend, Igor Collinsport? Perhaps out of a depraved sense of humor I have developed in my years. After all what is Frankenstein, doctor or monster, without the hunchback assistant Igor?"  
"P…please," the transformed hunchback howled. "I…I…I…h…have children."  
Wretchedstein let out a laugh that was both mighty and mad.  
"As do I Igor," Wretchedstein calmly but sinisterly chuckled. "As do I."

Integra strode silently down the stairs to the dismal and dark dungeon where she once timidly found for the first time as a little girl. So many years and so many battles later Integra found herself feeling the exact seem feelings of nervousness, fear, and uncertainty that once hounded her as a child. How she despised herself for feeling so frightened and so helpless like a sheep without the sheep dog to guard her. She was a knight and a warrior. But she was a human first and humans always feel fear.  
"Alucard," she whispered in the cold chambers, seeing her breath as she said his name.  
She placed her hand on the icy steel of the door and pulled it open. All lights were gone save the light of the doorway which opened on the majestically morbid black coffin. There lied her vampire, dead and broken, just like so long ago. Waiting in the darkness ready to be called to be her salvation like some fallen angel with burnt black wings and monstrous fangs in the place of a majestic halo. The most horrible bringer of hope in the world. Her hero born in the pits of hell and baptized in the blood of heretics.  
She tiptoed down the stone stares dressed only in her thin nightgown, the most feminine thing she had in her entire wardrobe. With every step of her bare feet on the stone staircase she felt the cold of the grave run through her body and recalled all the black and white horror films she had seen in her youth as an act of childhood and couldn't help but notice how cliché her current scene was. The beautiful virgin coming to the vampire dressed in the outfit of the bed holding only a candelabrum.  
She came closer and closer to the coffin nervously as she once did to the mummified remains of the vampire back when she was a child. She assumed she would find a knight in shining armor back all those years ago and not a corpse.  
Now she worried about what she'd find now. Some innocent part of her mind and soul wanted to believe she would find that knight now and he would sweep her off her feet and take her to a glittering palace of white marble and emerald trees.  
She ran her fingers along the coffin bracing herself for either the ruby jewels of Alucard's open eyes or face something horrible.  
In a flash she threw the coffin door open and in a painful gasp she held her hands to her face while tears quickly flowed. Alucard's body had lost much of its beauty. His flawless pale face was now shriveling and rotting like an overripe jack-o-lantern. Seeing him in such a way sent a deep and bitter pain into her heart as if she had been run through with her own sword.  
"Alucard," she wept.  
A dreadful thought occurred to her. One disgusting and morbid beyond belief, beyond sanity, and beyond any form of decency.  
She bent down into the coffin, inches away from the already smelling corpse. Surely she was mad; there must have been some sort of deformity in her brain for even thinking about such a thing.  
Her lips quivered as she bent down further. Her warm, tan, and soft lips met with his cold, pale, and hard lips.  
It should not have been love, but perhaps that's what it had been all along, and should have been from the start. Love between the living and the dead, an affair like that of Hades and Persephone.  
As Integra completed her Necrophiliac osculation she failed to notice a small green fly emerge from a spot on Alucard's body that was exposed to the elements. It buzzed silently into Integra's hair just as she parted lips with the corpse that once represented her salvation blissfully and dreamily unaware of the insect that was now hiding in her cascading blonde locks.  
She left not knowing what had stowed away with her.

Integra slept not in peace but in sadness. From her hair came the insect that came off of Alucard. It crawled into Integra's ear and buried itself deep within her canal and immediately birthed slimy diseased maggots that crawled through Integra's eardrum and burrowed further and further, secreting a sickly green solution that flowed on deep.  
Integra tossed and turned in discomfort and suddenly woke, smelling a horrible stench. A stench that reeked like burning flies. Her body ached in pain as if she was being eaten alive. She leapt out of bed and turned on her light only to discover to her horror that her bed was covered with all manner of pests and parasites. She still felt the pain and tore off her nightgown in a fit only to find that her entire body was covered from breast to toe in ticks and leeches. Stumbling and groaning in discomfort Integra searched for whatever tools she could use to remove her coat of bloodsuckers. She found a small blade and took it to each creature that was sucking the life out of her, the stench and pain still affecting her. She screamed as she stabbed at each leech and tick

In response to Integra's screams Walter broke down the door to her bedroom and nearly died where he stood in shock. His mistress, whom he had served loyally and loved like a daughter was now lying on the floor naked and mutilated with a bloody knife in her hand.  
"Dear god," he croaked.  
First his friend was beaten down and now his lady was mutilating herself.  
"Dear god in heaven and all the angels," Walter moaned.  
He summoned for medical attention as he rushed to stop her bleeding.  
"Sir Integra," he yelled. "Sir Integra say something."  
"L…le…leeches," she moaned.  
Walter could see no leeches. No leeches or any other type of plague or parasite.  
"There's nothing here Sir Integra," Walter whispered. "Nothing here at all."

**To be continued...**


	4. To Sleep Perchance to Dream

**Chapter Four: Perchance to dream **

Integra had been given a very strong sedative by her medical staff after all of her wounds were bandaged. Walter diligently searched every inch of her bed chambers for clues of foul play but could find nothing. There was no proof of forced entry or intrusion. Integra was completely alone. Damningly baffling and mysterious with the foul stench of wickedness in the air but not the slightest ounce of the grim elements involved.  
"What on god's green earth is going on?" Walter pondered as he tucked Integra onto her now clean sheets.  
He noted her beautiful but fear stricken face and felt his heart become weighed down with sadness. He cared for her as if she were his own daughter after her father passed and her innocence with him and had watched her grow into a strong, powerful, and charismatic woman that made the legions of hell trembled before her. To see her in such a state, with fear and panic tearing at her sanity like a raven tearing flesh from a corpse, was worse than any fatal blow he had been given in his lifetime of war.  
A war was what they were officially fighting in his mind now. Breaking Alucard's body and damaging Integra's sanity was nothing less than a declaration of war and a crucial victory for this unknown enemy.  
"God help us all," Walter said as he left Integra to her slumber, praying for good dreams to come to her.

She was tied naked to a table of pests. Her hair was a heaven of lice and fleas while spiders weaved her restraints on her wrists and ankles. Ants bit deep and in perfect synchronization. Maggots filled her ears, nose, and navel. Centipedes chocked her throat with varying degrees of tightness. But with every gasp of air she tried to gulp and with every scream from the venom, the plagues and parasites entered into her mouth and into her body. Cockroaches and beetles, scorpions and flies, their foul taste offending her taste buds and their many legs and appendages tickling her throat as she was forced to swallow each of them lest she choke on them and die. Had her ears not been filled with maggots she would have heard the skittering of a larger beast. Larger and far more dangerous. As she opened her eyes from swallowing down yet another mouthful of insects and arachnids alike she saw a hideous amalgamation of creatures. It was feminine in nature comprised of the parts of a spider and a woman like Arachnae of Greek Mythology. Her hair was a mess of webs and tangles of red, her skin pale and hairy, a mouth revealing a long slimy tongue and sharp fangs dripping venom. Venom that was slowly tripping over to Integra as the she-beast bent over her face. With unshielded eyes that refused to blink away from the horror Integra as the green liquid freely fell from Arachnae's mouth and into her eyes. She shouted in pain at the loss her eyes and in her scream more pestilence crawled and flew into her mouth. Holding down Integra's arms with spider-like legs the female devil closed Integra's mouth and forced her jaw to slowly chew leaving Integra to swallow bitterly.  
"You bitch," she groaned. "You evil bitch."  
Arachnae chuckled in a hiss and then crawled back to once again let her venom dip into Integra's burning and blistering eyes.

Integra trembled in her sleep and Walter did whatever he could to try and comfort her. She had been diagnosed with a fever and had several serious self inflicted cuts.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry," he woefully said before leaving again.  
He walked quickly with his destination in mind. He needed to know what demon's Integra was mentally battling with and to do that he needed someone who could connect with her mentally. Alucard was in no condition but Seras could…  
As he turned the corner of the hall he smelt blood in the air. Placing his gloves and wires at the ready he calmly turned and saw Pip lying on the carpet beaten and bloody and the door to Seras's room wide open. He rushed to the captain's side and helped him up. There were no serious wounds other than a few bruises and cuts on Pip's body. It appeared as if he had gotten into a serious fist fight with some powerfully mad opponent.  
"Captain Bernadotte," said Walter, slapping Pip's face. "Pip wake up."  
Pip stirred painfully into consciousness, his good eye opened to show him a blurry world of pain and nausea. The pain soon cleared as soon as the blurry form of the butler said the name of an angel.  
"Where is Miss Victoria?" Walter asked.  
"Seras?" gasped Pip.  
He leapt up and pushed Walter aside his heart rushing with the speed of a panicked Mercury. His eye widened by the horrible scene before him. He fell to his knees as if the earth before him was mutating into odd shapes and could no longer provide a place of balance.  
Walter followed behind and saw what the captain saw and felt a great horror and pain although nothing like what Pip was feeling.  
Seras's coffin was missing and with it the young Draculina.

Grey skies above him gave a dismal beauty to the world around him. He stood on the red seas of blood before him like Christ on water. He was no Christ, no angel, and no saint. He was of those who God had turned a blind eye to, hiding in his clouds while his 'beloved' children were left being feasted on by darkness like the wolves feasted upon the unguarded sheep. He pondered for a moment of his first handler and wondered if that was why he was spared. Was that it? Did Abraham find dissatisfaction in being of the flock and chose to become a Sheppard himself and thus wanted the most powerful of dogs, not a dog but a wolf eager to feast on the flesh of his brethren?  
Bringing himself out of his thoughts he chose to look at the world around him. It was a world of two colors and two spaces. A grey sky above and a red ocean of blood at his feet.  
"Well this is boring," he said.  
He stood dressed in the black colored cloth of the mentally insane and his trademark sunglasses.  
"If I'm going to be in a coma couldn't I at least dream of something more interesting?" said Alucard.  
He flopped on his back, making a series of ripples in the bloody water.  
"Is this death?" he pondered.  
He saw not the reaper, he heard not the trumpets, and he felt not the fires.  
No death, no damnation, and no salvation.  
"Maybe things are more interesting under the blood," he pondered.

Pip ran frantically around the mansion, searching for any sign of his lady like Lancelot hunting for Guinevere. He tore through every inch of the building, slamming men into the walls in a brutish interrogation, throwing apart furniture and books searching for any clue. All the while he called her name.  
"Seras," he called out for the umpteenth time.  
"Captain Bernadotte please," said Walter. "You've been screaming her name for hours."  
"She has to be here somewhere," cried the despondent Bernadotte.  
"Captain she's gone," said Walter. "Someone has taken Seras right from under our noses in broad daylight. We need to take a moment to think rationally."  
"Screw that I've had it up to my eye with all the crap that's been going one ever since I took this job," yelled Pip. "Seras is the only good that ever came out of this freak show."  
"I would be careful of your choice of words," said Walter darkly. "After all Miss Victoria, in the entire civilized world would be called in all languages a f…"  
Pip threw out a punch but Walter strung him up with his wires before he could even get within a smelling distance.  
"I could cut you to ribbons right now young man," Walter growled.  
Pip refused to show fear to the old butler, the burning passion he felt for Seras and the tremendous rage he felt for whoever took her rid him of all other emotions.  
"But…," Walter continued as he let Pip go, "Seras means a great deal to me as well and if we want to find her we need to calm down and think like proper soldiers and strategize. We're in a great deal of trouble already with Alucard broken, Sir Integra in a coma, and now Seras is gone. The last thing we need is to go around the manor like trigger happy inquisitors. So I would suggest you calm yourself and put your mind to work if we're to have any hope of helping Seras."  
Pip scowled at Walter with a face of a madman. But he knew the experienced warrior was in the right and he calmed down.  
"Let's start with the fight then shall we?" said Walter. "Do you remember much?"  
"Every second," said Pip. "I jabbed at them and one guy poked at me…just like Seras used to do. After that nothing."  
Walter hummed in interest, in some little part of his mind imagining himself in the part of the Great Detective.  
"Well then," said Walter. "Let's look for clues shall we?"  
"Lead on," said Pip.  
"Wonderful," said Walter. "The game is afoot."

"Hobbies are an excellent way to keep one's mind entertained, sharpened, and relaxed. Geniuses often find what started out as hobbies to become their passions and later their life's work or other fields of interest that are forever recorded in legend," said Wretchedstein while Igor sketched down his master's words.  
The poor creature had lost all of his memories of his human life. His children were meaningless to him, his former wife was a forgotten dream, and all that mattered to the miserable mockery was obeying his master's every whim.  
"For myself I have many hobbies inspired by my life's journey that help me pave the time while I work on my goal," said Wretchedstein. "I am a painter, a musician, a sculptor, an astrologist, and in truth I believe even this interest in conquest started out as a hobby, that or was spurred on by my monstrous habits, personal hatred of humanity and some natural instinct for control that I cannot truly explain and has now become a sort of drive in my life. Oh the matters of the mind are turmoil of wondrous oddities."  
He paused, and Igor quickly finished scribbling his last few words.  
"A thespian as well it seems," laughed Wretchedstein. "It is truly as the Bard wrote, 'All the world's a stage and all the men and women are merely players,' and perhaps that applies to monsters as well. I should have asked Alucard about Shakespeare just to know if he asked the same question. Oh well, the past is passed and nothing can change…Igor, once we're done for this night collect a clean chalkboard I have an idea for a project."  
"Ye-s-s Mass-s-ter-r-r," Igor slurred.  
"Thank you, now where was I?" asked Wretchedstein. "Ah yes…but I believe I am like my father and am a scientist and thus find myself happiest when I am diving into the secrets of the universe. So I am faced with a bit of a curiosity that plagues my mind. As I said earlier my lust for conquest has become a driving force in my life but as is my intense love of science. I am given the Jekyll/Hyde puzzle. Am I a monster pretending to be a scientist? Or am I a scientist pretending to be a monster? Or am I what my father truly wanted of me? A superior being in both mind and body? End this entry Igor and get my table prepared for surgery and warm the vat. If all went well I can indulge in what is either my true calling or my favorite hobby."

The spider woman spat yet again into Integra's eyes which were now burning and blistering and blinded. The pain in her eyes was coupled by the pain in her stomach which was now filled to the brim with the pestilence which she had been forced to devour. Her body was still covered in thousands and thousands of vermin.  
"T…thank…god…" She stuttered.  
The spider woman stopped in confusion.  
"Thank whatever god you worship that I am bound by spiders and fattened by fleas and by flies," Integra growled, her teeth and tongue filled with bugs. "Otherwise I'd make you eat your own legs."  
The she-beast struck Integra along the cheek, spilling her blood.  
"Do…do…do you call this torture?" Integra weakly laughed. "It's pathetic."  
After a short growl the monster began to laugh. Integra then felt a strange sensation come over her body. All the various bugs she was now swollen with began to move within her belly and the bugs on her body began to act strangely.  
"God no," she whispered.

Rising from the sea of blood like the legendary Kraken of the sea Alucard found himself no less bored than when he started. There was nothing in the blood that fascinated him. No sharks of hemoglobin, no eels of plasma, or great white whales of white blood cells. There was nothing in this world to entertain him. No enemies to fight, no wars to win, absolutely nothing.  
He looked around and saw endless red and grey on all horizons. He willed himself to awaken but found himself still in the realm of endless blood.  
Blood, blood everywhere and all of it to drink.  
He then thought he heard something but in a matter of seconds thought nothing of it. He sat in boredom. Not knowing who or what was calling him.  
"This is a boring dream," said Alucard.

The cold of the metal against her naked body made Seras shiver. She heard once the sounds of violence involving her beloved and when she went to investigate she was overrun by men who fought like demons. She was chained in silver and gagged with a strange chemical compound and injected with a green solution. They carried her coffin away with her but now she didn't know where it was. She only knew what she had awoken on an operating table stripped naked, with bands of steel holding her in place. She tried to summon her incredible strength but was for naught. She felt as weak as a kitten. She heard heavy breathing and saw a large overhead light above her.  
"Is someone there?" she called out.  
"Indeed there is my dear," said a deep and sinister voice.  
Seras's eyes widened in horror as Wretchedstein and some deformed perversion of a man loomed over her, both dressed in the manner of medicine. He turned her gaze and saw a trey filled with sharp tools and implements.  
"What…what do you want with me?" she nervously said.  
"Knowledge," said Wretchedstein.  
"I won't tell you anything you monster," snapped Seras. "You broke my master and…what have you done to Sir Integra?"  
"I gave her a lesson in madness and nature," said Wretchedstein. "Just as you're going to teach me a lesson of vampire anatomy. Something I've been curious about for a while now. I'm sorry to say however we lack any form of anesthesia so this will be very painful for you."  
Seras began to sweat in terror as Wretchedstein's grin grew sinisterly large.  
"However you'll be delighted to know that we at least washed our hands," he laughed. "Now, Igor, hand me the scalpel."

"Judging by the quality of the room it doesn't appear as if there was a large struggle," said Walter as he and Pip examined the room where Seras's coffin once resided.  
"Then how on earth could anyone have taken Seras?" said Pip. "She's too strong and fierce to possibly be taken so easily."  
"Not unless she was drugged," said Walter. "But what could be powerful enough to drug a vampire?"  
"You're the expert not me," said Pip.  
"And it seems our golem of a friend is also a bit of an expert," said Walter. "Perhaps if we examine Alucard we can find something of use."  
"You mean dissect the most powerful vampire in the world?" gasped Pip.  
"Afraid so," said Walter.  
A scream was then heard by a maid who worked in the manor. Walter and Pip rushed out of the room and followed the scream to Sir Integra's chambers. The made was lying on the floor in the doorway passed out in panic. The two men looked and saw a disgusting sight. Where Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing once lay in a tormented sleep, a large cocoon had taken her place.  
"Dear God in heaven and the all the saints and angels," gasped Pip.  
"What sort of horror are we facing?" gasped a shocked Walter.

Her skin peeling off her body like a hot solid tar was as painful as tar itself. Her intestines were exposed and being fondled with by the monstrously mad hands of the beast who had pinned her skin down with rusty nails. He examined closely every chamber and funnel in her internal organs closely and with both the curiosity of a scientist and with the arousing feel of a fetish. He had already removed her liver with both ease and evil, actually slicing a bit off and proposing to cook it as to see the nutritional values of vampire meat.  
He sliced open her kidneys and noted every aspect of them. He sliced open her stomach as to test how she digested blood.  
"How interesting," he mused.  
He burrowed deeper and Seras screamed louder. Many of her teeth had been torn out painfully as to extract vampire venom.  
Her blood was everywhere making it all too easy for him to collect sample after sample.  
"Fascinating," he all but hissed.  
"K…k…," Seras tried to say.  
"Hard to talk without more than one lung is it?" laughed Wretchedstein. "I suppose you wish me to kill you is that it? No my dear, you're a gold mine of knowledge. Every muscle, every artery, and every cell filled to the brim with wonders to be explored. A marvel of some dark nature but a marvel none the less."  
He sliced deeper into her and more tears flowed out of Seras's eyes. She tried to move so she could see where he was digging in now.  
In a horrible irony of his digging into a creature of the dead he dug at her organs that would help nurture a beautiful new life.  
"Undead ovaries," Wretchedstein mused. "Interesting."  
Seras moaned in both pain and misery. Perhaps one day she could have been a mother if she had not devoted herself to the law and thus became of the dead. With a different man other than Pip. With a life devoid of monsters and madmen. But alas that life was but a dream and her life now was a nightmare.  
She tilted her head back in defeat as Wretchedstein examined her. She wished to sleep and perchance to dream.


	5. Damnation and Evolution

**Chapter Five: Damnation and Evolution  
*Note: I will use a character from the Gonzo anime.**

The cocoon rose and fell with Integra's breath while Walter and Pip were still in sheer shock.  
"Good lord what has happened?" said Walter.  
"You're the expert here," said Pip.  
"I've never seen anything like this," said Walter. "We are up against some great and terrible power that is definite."  
"Should…should we call someone about this?" stuttered Pip.  
"I doubt there is…we need to check on Alucard," said Walter.  
"What?" asked Pip.  
"Now," yelled the butler as he ran passed the mercenary.  
The two ran down with the speed of gazelles, rushing down flights of floors until they came to the lonely coffin of the No Life King.  
Pip froze in nervous fear. He knew that he'd one day have to ask Walter's aid to meet Alucard to ask Sera's hand in marriage. He would have liked to have been brave then and he wanted to be brave now and support Walter as surely as Walter would have supported him.  
Walter lead the charge like the aged Beowulf off to face the dragon while Pip nervously but loyally slunk behind like poor young Wiglaf. The aged warrior threw open the lid and immediately growled with fury. Pip saw the grotesque thing and nearly let loose his vomit. Alucard's body had further decomposed; it's stinking and rotting flesh an affront to the senses of the two soldiers.  
"My god," yelled Walter. "What kind of mind conceives of such a concoction that could do this to a true vampire? What in all of heaven or in all of hell?"  
Pip was too busy vomiting to answer Walter.  
"We'll need to delve deep into research my boy," said Walter.  
Pip stopped vomiting and looked at Walter with an annoyed glance. He despised having to wait longer while Seras broke on the rack of a demon but he knew Walter was right in what he said before about acting like proper soldiers and planning their next move.  
"So where do we start?" he asked.  
"We start with death of course," said Walter.

Integra lay on her dismal bed with the final foul carriers of plague that had covered her body the entire nightmare had become her last mouthful of distastefulness. She swallowed the last of the spiders and scarabs and took deep breaths after the foul ordeal had been finished. Her stomach ached from all the termites, tapeworms, and tarantulas she had been forced to eat as her malicious meal. She prayed that it would not be the last thing she ate but was glad that she was no free of the bugs on her body but now all the bugs were in her belly, still squirming and squiggling inside her.  
However she felt her body change with the churning of the bugs.  
"What's happening to me?" she moaned.  
A large hand comprised of once dead flesh stroked her face. Integra struggled to open at least one of her eyes with much straining and struggling. She opened her right eye and saw cascading black hair and a monstrously handsome face staring down at her. Her blurry vision almost made the figure before her look like someone familiar.  
"A…Alucard?" she asked.  
"I'm afraid not," said Wretchedstein.  
Integra gasped at the deep booming voice of her captor.  
"Allow me to introduce myself Sir Integra," said Wretchedstein. "I am Doctor Adam Wretchedstein. Although I believe you know me better as Frankenstein's Monster."  
"Adam," she said. "He from whom all others are made. Is that some kind of sick joke?"  
"It is humorous is it not?" said Wretchedstein. "The first man born on earth, created by your heavenly father, and himself the father of the human race."  
"Is that what you wish then? To be the father of a new human race?" she asked.  
Wretchedstein didn't respond, he merely chuckled a dark chuckle that sent a small shiver down Integra's back.  
"Ever the strong aren't you?' chuckled Wretchedstein as he lightly tapped Integra's cheek.  
He kept his palm on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin, and the tender mechanics of the millions of cells traversing her body.  
"Such a work of art you are Integra," he chuckled. "Gold and bronze with sapphire eyes. Such a combination brought into perfect singularity and form. I can only imagine the thoughts that ran through every man who ever gazed upon you. Gracing their mortal toils with your divine presence. Ah but there is more to you than your voluptuous body. There is your fabulous intellect and your will of adamantine. Such a beauty indeed."  
Integra tried to bit Wretchedstein's hand but he quickly moved.  
"And spirited fire of course," he laughed. "I hope you have been enjoying the dreams I concocted for you."  
"Dreams?" she said.  
"Dreams and Nightmares," he said.  
His voice had the cool slither of a serpent that sent a shiver of unease up Integra's spine.  
"Is this your idea of torture?" she mocked. "Pathetic."  
"Torture? No, humiliation," said Wretchedstein. "Here you lay naked and helpless in the company of vermin who you are forced to devour, having your beautiful eyes ruined by a spider witch. Just the first of a whole realm of delights for you my beautiful dear."  
He held her hair in his hands and let her golden lengths fall like sand through his fingers.  
"If this is a dream then what have I to fear from you?" she said, refusing to buckle in fear.  
"A mind is a terrible thing to waste," said Wretchedstein. "As is a fine body."  
Integra looked at herself and found to her disgust that she had become bloated and fat by her gluttony of insects and worms.  
"What are you doing to my body?" she asked, wanting to vomit.  
"Making you into Galatea," he chuckled. "Leaving me Pygmalion, allowing me to do to you, what Alucard was too weak to even suggest."  
Integra's eyes widened upon the mention of Alucard's name.  
"What have you done to him?" she hissed.  
Wretchedstein chuckled in a deep in booming voice that was felt absolutely revolting to Integra.  
"I believe you are late to enjoy your dream within a dream," he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her naked body.  
Her restraints tore and with untied hands and feet Integra tried to resist but Wretchedstein was too strong.  
A gaping hole opened in the floor, wide enough to accommodate the bloated Integra.  
"The only thing I'll miss about your past existence is your mind," he laughed. "But you're new body will surely compensate for that."  
He threw Integra in and listened to the screams of the fat lady as she fell down into the pit and into her next nightmare.

In reality Wretchedstein felt the tickle of Integra's torture and couldn't help but chuckle. Igor looked at his master with a deformed face of confusion.  
"Imagine the good that could be done with my brilliance Igor," said Wretchedstein. "My inventions will change the world."  
"What…have you done?" came a sweet but weak voice.  
Wretchedstein looked over at the vat where what was left of Seras Victoria was held in solution for further examination.  
"I have begun my dear," he said. "I have begun."  
"Begun?" she said.  
Wretchedstein didn't want to give anything away. It was all a surprise, for the entire world.

In the dungeons of the Hellsing Manor shadows moved. Pip and Walter had collected samples from Alucard and left, leaving the No Life King in the company of shadows. The shadows peered inside seeing the rotting remains of the once great vampire. They said no words and gave no gestures. None but silence.

Walter scrapped off some residue from Integra's cocoon and put it in a Petri dish for safe keeping.  
"What the hell do you think _this_ means?" asked Pip.  
"If I had to guess I would believe Sir Integra is in terrible danger," said Walter. "But then again I believe that much is obvious. And whatever pops out of this pod will most likely place us in terrible danger."  
"You mean she…"  
"Would destroy Hellsing herself," Walter concluded. "A terrible irony that our leader be our destructor."  
"What do you think she'll become?" asked Pip.  
"I don't know," said Walter. "But we should get our samples of Alucard's corpse and Sir Integra's cocoon to our researchers. Hopefully they will be able to find a solution before…before it's too late."  
The butler and the mercenary watched Integra's cocoon rise and fall with each breath and with each breath the knight became something else. Something horrible perhaps or perhaps something beautiful. But as always beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Alucard felt his head bump up against something. He rose slowly from the blood ocean to find a black and lifeless continent. He chuckled to himself on how this world reflected his own choice of colors.  
"There had better be something exciting out there," he moaned as he got up and walked into the lifeless desert.  
Placing his hands at his sides and tilting his head up at the sky Alucard walked on without a real care as to where he was going. Forever moving forward while the world turns and changes and he stays the same and is forever trapped in consistency and locked in a race in which he is the only runner. The most damnable dream of mankind. Immortality, what a pathetic waste of imagination. In reality Immortality was just another word for damnation.

The hours passed on with the sun riding high in its chariot and the moon slowly following behind like it wished to devour the sun as the wolf wishes to devour the rabbit. And with every passing hour Walter noted the rise and fall of the cocoon that enraptured the woman he loved as if she were his daughter, while also noting the captain's growing discomfort for the loss of Walter's second surrogate daughter.  
Pip was becoming more anxious as the hours went by. He was restless, furious, frightened, and heartsick. What was becoming of his beloved Seras Victoria? Was his angel breaking on the rack of a demon? Was she even alive? Was she stripped naked and forced like a whore and left to shrivel in shame on the cold floor, wrapped in chains like a slave?  
He held in his hands a picture of the two of them, taken when he took her to Coney Island in America. He had his arms wrapped protectively over her shoulders with one hand ruffling her beautiful blonde hair. Her crystal blue eyes were wide and innocent, staring at the camera while she held her hands at the arms that held her. His own eye of envious green was more focused on the beautiful goddess of the undead he held in his arms at that exact moment. A vision of loveliness and strength come from the grave to banish the damned and to take in the honorably dead into her bosom. She was like his private Valkyrie. His Brunhilde.  
He kissed the image of his Brunhilde and then placed the photo back inside his coat for fear that gazing too much at his image of loveliness without being able to touch her, to smell her, to kiss her, and to be enraptured by her, would drive him mad.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" said the kindly voice of Walter.  
Pip looked up and saw Walter standing above him in his usual manner, the manner of the gentleman's gentleman. The old man had a calm and stone expression on his face, to show whatever invisible eye that watched him that he would not buckle down in dark times. Pip envied the elder man's strength.  
"You know…I've had a lot of women in my life…but none of them were like Seras," said Pip. "I never believed I would fall in love, that the only things I would know in life would be the violence of war and the sweet smell of money…until I met Seras. When you hired us Walter I could never have expected her much less vampires. I didn't…I didn't care if she was a vampire Walter. I still don't care. She's the love of my life Walter. I can't stand being without her. Not…not knowing where she is or if she's safe is…is tearing me apart."  
"I understand," said Walter. "You truly love Miss Victoria."  
"Remember when I said I can feel her even when we are apart? The only thing I feel now is…emptiness," said Pip, trembling.  
"We'll find her captain, I swear to it," said Walter. "We never back down from a fight and I for one and not going to let these insults and threats to the people I consider my family go unpunished. Rest assured Bernadotte, we will find, rescue, and avenge her."  
Pip's head rose slightly, his one eye gleaming with fury.  
"If she dies I want to be the one to blow that son of a bitch to hell or go to death so that I can be with her Walter," said Pip. "I cannot go back to life without her old man. I've tasted the lips of an angel Walter and all other earthly pleasures are ash to me. No amount of money in the world, no amount of bloodshed or war could ever do for me what Seras does. There is no company in the world that could do for me what Seras does. In her arms I knew of heaven and peace and now that it is gone I am driven mad by it. I will move heaven, hell, and earth for her Walter. Nothing will stop me until I have my angel back in my arms, my goddess of blood and strength, I will not rest, I will not stop until my mignonette is mine again. My mignonette, my angel, my goddess, Seras, my Valkyrie."  
Pip's dark and almost sinister glow seemed all too familiar to Walter. It reminded him of his own savage glow and only in only a little bit it reminded him of Alucard.  
The old man's face broke out into a wide grin. Both the captain and the vampire had a similar madness inspired by the two strongest women the butler had ever known and whom the two men had ever seen. The madness of a champion to righteous passion. The madness of a knight to a fearsome and beautiful lady. The madness of men in love.

Seras floated sadly in her vat, naked and sewn together like an immodest ragdoll. She could not feel the connection to her powers, to her master, or to her muscles. She was as helpless as a fetus, ironic considering she was curled in the fetal position trying to hug herself in some comfort. Whatever the solution that held her in place was it was zapping her of strength making her useless and pitiful. But that was not what distressed Seras so much. The monster who cut her open like a Christmas goose had made terrible threats against her surrogate family. Sir Integra, whom she considered a dear friend, had been placed in some sort of deep sleep. Alucard, her master and in some way her father by vampiric nature was most assuredly dead. Walter, who had been such a comforting grandfatherly figure, was ignorant to whatever threat the Wretch was preparing to unleash upon them. And her beloved Pip, the man she loved with all of her heart, the love of her life, she wept for him the most. He was but a mortal man and was nearly lost to her once and now she feared she would be lost to her again. But worst of all was the discover that Wretchedstein had made inside of her. While she was undead there was a potential for her to…no, she dared not foolishly succumb to hope.  
She was doomed, her family was doomed, and her lover was doomed. And with them any hope they had for a future.  
The future was doomed.

Integra's fall was aided in speed by her newfound weight, a factor about her nightmare she especially detested. She fell and fell and fell through the darkness until landing on a hard surface. She felt something break along her spinal column that shook all over her bloated body, chattering her teeth and tingling her toes.  
Fat, naked, and broken were the words that now described the once proud Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. No longer bold, nor brave, nor charismatic or in the eyes of most other men…beautiful. She was not obsessed over her beauty but she did take pride in her excellent shape. But now she was a flabby shadow of her former self lying helpless and nude on the solid stone floor of whatever demon wanted to torture her now.  
While trying to move Integra felt something wet move up the sole of her foot and lap at her toes. She tried to sit up and look over her bloated stomach but found it impossibly difficult either due to injuries from the fall or due to her own horrid weight. In defeat Integra slumped down and her beautiful blonde hair covered her face and multiple chins. A cold hand pushed away her hair and even with her blurry vision Integra could make out her new captor. It was not the spider woman who blinded her and forced the bugs down her throat. It was a captor who wished to defile her and humiliate her in the worst way for a woman such as her.  
"Not you," she gasped.

Alucard walked on and on in the desert with nothing before him, nothing behind him, and nothing above him. He did not feel hunger, he did not feel exhaustion, and he did not feel…anything.  
"Nothing," he said as he looked up at the pale sky.  
There was no wind, there was no sun, there was no moon, and there was absolutely no life.  
"Nothing," Alucard said again.  
It was slowly becoming clear to him where he traversed. He traversed in a world where there was no soul save his own, leaving him to forever dine on oceans of endless blood, walk black sands of ash, and gaze up at a sunless sky of twilight. Leaving him nothing to do but exist.  
"Not death," said Alucard. "Hell. My own private corner of hell. Is that what this is Frankenstein's Monster? You defeat me and send me to where you know I would hate to be. A place that defines me and damns me. You supply me a world of sustenance and isolation. You sentenced me to experience what it truly means to be immortal. Damn you to hell you foul creature."  
Alucard sat on the desert of black sand and took off his sunglasses revealing the dismal look in his crimson eyes.  
"Never aging, never dying, always staying the same like a rock," said Alucard. "A place where I am a rock, non-living and eternal. Taken from where I am like a tree, old beyond calculation with the inevitability of death always ready to fall like the blade of Damocles. I don't believe the trees mind. They feed and are fed. They don't mind that one day they will be cut down. I don't mind either. But now I'm a rock. Bored and unchanging. Truly this is hell."  
"Aren't you being a little overly dramatic?" said Wretchedstein, standing behind the unflinching Alucard.  
"Am I wrong?" said Alucard. "I'm like a sailor trapped on an island in a freshwater ocean. I could live forever in this world and something tells me I just might. What was in that syringe?"  
"Something I concocted to negate your healing capabilities," said Wretchedstein calmly. "You're not looking so good in the real world I'm afraid."  
"I imagine I'm a rotting corpse by now," said Alucard.  
"You are," said Wretchedstein.  
Alucard thought he might as well get the elephant that would enrage him out into the open.  
"What have you done…to my master?" asked Alucard.  
"I have sent her up the evolutionary ladder," said Wretchedstein. "She was a foolish and stupid woman Alucard, her misguided sense of duty and righteousness has led her to become something rather detrimental to humanity."  
"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," said Alucard.  
"I have plenty more for safe keeping," laughed Wretchedstein.  
"How is Integra detrimental to humanity?" asked Alucard.  
"She insists on guarding man from the disasters of evil, to prevent mankind from being pushed to the brink of extinction and into the foul pits of damnation," said Wretchedstein. "This is a very serious crime. A crime…against evolution."  
"Evolution? Iscariot would kill you for saying such a word," said Alucard. "You must know how they are?"  
"Indeed I do and they are next, along with those knights clothed in umbra and those fortune seeking vigilantes with the colorful costumes," said Wretchedstein. "They seek to save mankind from natural disasters, crime, and villainy when it is only through disaster and destruction that we find ourselves poised for greatness."  
"You're not making sense," said Alucard.  
"For thousands upon thousands of years life has continued on through a series of mutation, the key to evolution," said Wretchedstein. "This mutation is triggered by a natural or perhaps above natural sense of fight or flight, in this case flight meaning death. To avoid death, life changed to survive, it grew legs for the land, gill for the sea, wings for the air, and hands for building. They mutated, adapted, and evolved but only when pushed to the absolute brink. Of course, evolution is a sometimes tricky mistress choosing what life form must live and what must die for evolution's sake…but why? What purpose could nature have? I believe that nature has been trying to create the perfect life form through evolution and has had near successes but only near successes that we can all safely and shamelessly call failures. The dinosaurs for example. They were powerful, strong, and ruled without fear of any being greater than themselves. But they lacked intelligence to match their strength and thus they were removed and evolution was allowed to continue on. Then came the rise of the primate and thus man. They evolved nicely over the years, much like the dinosaurs before them only…they rule not through evolved strength, but evolved intellect but yet were still not…perfect. Nature has tried to remove man but evolution has made man a rather difficult dog to put down. Sickness and natural disasters have ravaged mankind for centuries, as have wars and turmoil for centuries more, and yet man refuses to accept that they are failed experiments and thus continue."  
"Are you about to get to the point?" asked Alucard, bored.  
"My point is that evolution is trying to move on but man is in the way, aided by people such as your master who believe that man's imperfections thus make them perfect and it is they, the meek who shall inherit the earth," said Wretchedstein. "But I…do not believe that. That is why I was created by my father Victor Frankenstein. He saw the march of life play out and wanted to aid evolution in her march and thus…was born I. I am the herald of the true masters. I am the Adam from whom all those like me shall be made. I am the bringer of evolution. And like my father I shall speed the clock of nature and bring forth the perfect life forms who shall rule this world. Mightier than the dinosaurs and wiser than man, never to know mortal illness or mortal stupidity. I am the future and the future is now."  
Alucard clapped a sarcastic clap and Wretchedstein frowned in annoyance.  
"You're truly insane golem of the dead," said Alucard. "Going on and saying, 'I am the future', what foolishness. And I thought the Major was crazy."  
"You may believe me deluded but…actually you may have a point," laughed Wretchedstein.  
"Mind telling me how on earth you plan this 'speeding of evolution'?" asked Alucard.  
"A fairly simple process of recycling already existing materials," said Wretchedstein. "Your master, the lovely Integra is but one of the many I have ready to become what evolution has always wished to create. And you may like this…she will become the mate I have always longed to have."  
That last sentence was all the excuse Alucard needed to butcher the beast behind him. With lightning fast speed Alucard leapt up with fists ready to smash through Wretchedstein's face but just before his white glove could meet his foe's green flesh, the ogre vanished like a phantom causing Alucard to fall into the desert.  
"Wretchedstein," Alucard roared.  
He would not sit in damnation as his beloved master was forced to become a monster and wed the beast who mocked her.  
"Whoever is in reality had better fucking wake me up," he growled loudly into the heavens.

Integra grimaced as she was forced into a kiss with her new captor. A feminine giggle came from Integra's new torture master as her face came into light.  
"Bubbancy," Integra growled.  
The foul creature who once tried to turn her and hypnotized Walter into nearly killing Seras was now returned in her dreams to torture her again.  
"Damn you," growled Integra as Bubbancy licked already familiar territory. "Damn you Bubbancy and damn you Wretchedstein for forcing me into his humiliation. When I am free and awakened I will have my re…"  
Integra howled in pain as Bubbancy bit into Integra's womanhood, moving past the folds of her fat body.  
Bubbancy then flipped the fat Integra onto her stomach with little care or concern about the extreme discomfort such a feat put on the wounded Integra. Bubbancy greedily grabbed Integra's hindquarters and bit deep into Integra's body. The pain of the vampire's bite riddled across Integra's whole person.  
Oh the pain and fear she felt. Fear? Of course she felt fear. It was what made her human and in some corner of her mind she believed it was what made her attractive to…  
"Alucard," she yelled.  
Calling for help like a defenseless child. Where was her pride? Abandoned and replaced with fear.

Integra's cocoon began to tremble as it expanded; the newly evolved Integra struggling inside, while elsewhere in the manor Pip Bernadotte slunk in his and Sera's bedchambers, trying to feel his beloved's energy and give him some strength while Walter was relaying communications through research channels and military contacts, every bone in his aged body telling him there was a terrible storm heading for London greater than the fires of the Millennium.  
"Hello," he said picking up a message from a scientist who believed he could help. "Thank you, how soon can you arrive?"  
_"Within the next three days if I hurry,"_ said the doctor.  
"Are you sure you are able to deduce our situation?" asked Walter.  
_"I have some experience with what I've seen from the samples you've sent over,"_ said the doctor. _"I can't make any promises but I'll do what I can."_  
"Thank you Dr…?"  
_"Claude, please,"_ said the doctor.  
"Very well Claude I shall expect to see you here soon then?" said Walter.  
_"We'll… _see_,"_ said Claude. _"We'll _see_ indeed."_

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter and wants more. I hope I made Wretchedstein understandable and hope everyone catches each character's respective damnation.  
*Alucard's Damnation of Eternity.  
*Integra's Damnation of Humiliation.  
*Pip's Damnation of Loneliness and Heartbreak.  
*Seras's Damnation of Loss and Hopelessness.  
*And Walter's Damnation of Leadership (although he bares it well).  
I have a real treat in mind for the next chapter which I hope some of you can guess about and hope you all caught the nods to the other anime I mentioned and can appreciate my adding of Bubbancy (what can I say that scene with her and Integra was hot)**


	6. Look, See, and Behold

**Chapter Six: Look, See, and Behold **

Wretchedstein sat at his massive oaken table enjoying the meal of duck that Igor had prepared for him. Igor stood at his master's right hand awaiting any further command. Wretchedstein chuckled at how once this poor creature had been a mere human and now bore neither memory nor dream of humanity. He was now a mere puppet of meat to serve as the stereotypical stock figure that the blundering fools of Hollywood had made him to be. A legacy of horrible film adaptations, how the Wretch believed Mary Shelly and his own father must be rolling in their graves.  
"Please turn up the radio Igor," said Wretchedstein.  
"Yes-s-s ma-s-s-ter," hissed Igor.  
The pitiful creature handled the switch of the radio with care, increasing the sound of the opera house in the large dining hall.  
"The opera," Wretchedstein sighed. "Oh how I cannot wait until Britain is under control so that I may move onto Paris. To hear a true work at the grand opera house. To be the phantom of the golden throated prima donnas. But if they hit one sour note I may be tempted to perform surgery."  
Wretchedstein chuckled at his own words and took a sip of his imported wine, savoring the delicious taste, imaging the growing of the grapes until they were plump and ready, born only for the purpose of sustenance while they seek sustenance themselves. A thought then occurred in Wretchedstein's mind. All creatures require sustenance and must be made sustenance themselves, thus bringing up the thought of a creature that could not be eaten and did not need to eat.  
"Igor fetches my notebook," said Wretchedstein.  
Igor left to do his master's bidding leaving Wretchedstein to his thoughts. He sniffed the aroma of his wine and sighed dreamily. Ideas for the future were always coming to him at the most unlikely of places, much like Archimedes in the bathtub.  
He then thought of the naked Draculina he had in his laboratory, psychologically cut off from her abilities, physically weakened, and spiritually devastated. She was a beauty to behold. Her bosom was healthy, her hair was like gold, and her eyes like sapphires which turned to rubies in mere seconds, it was enough to get any man aroused and he admitted to having no less a healthy libido than most others male creatures would, he actually believed he was more sexually potent than the average man, he had never really tested such a thing before and given what he found in her during vivisection…no, not now. Finish dinner first, science second, and then if he is not distracted by anything else…rape.  
Igor was a very fine cook.

It would take quite a while before the man Walter called Claude would arrive. Three days, three days Pip would have to wait. Three more days of helpless worry over his beloved Seras, the woman who stole his heart, the woman destined to wear the ring that was soon to be ready for pick up. He believed he would have used those three days to propose to her, to ask her to be his bride for the rest of his life. His mortal life which he would have given up at the end and gladly taken up the role of a ghoul if it meant he would be with her until the end of time.  
He lay curled up against her coffin, which his men found discarded some miles away from the grounds, questioning whether it would be appropriate or even sane to go in and lay there in the coffin where his dead beloved slept. He would truly be a Necrophiliac then, sleeping in the bed of the grave where slept a corpse. A corpse, he refused to acknowledge Seras as just a corpse and even if she were a mere…a decomposing skeleton he would still stroke her, kiss her, breath against her, hold her close.  
He imagined it, he imagined her as Alucard appeared when he went down with Walter into the dungeons. Decomposed and rotting and he would still find her beautiful. He would still want to nip at her shoulders, lick at her nipples, he would make love to a decomposing husk gladly and joyfully, he had no doubt about that.  
It was not sane and it was why many of his men were so discomforted by that. It seemed that in this world of horrors he himself was becoming a horror. A madman enraptured in a house of freaks and monsters.  
How he missed her. Every second away from her was like a stake being driven into his heart, much like what he had done to many a vampire since his employ in the Hellsing Organization. On the battlefield he got to see just how perfect Seras was and how her strength matched her sweetness. She was an angel with burnt black wings with a halo of enemy blood. An angel of the battlefield, his angel of dark mercy and salvation, and his angel who now broke on the rack of some perverted demon.  
Oh what tortures she must be enduring he though. He mentally screamed and physically wept at the thought of her being tortured or molested by that golem of graveyard ghouls.  
"Seras," he moaned.  
It would far better be he die than live and be without her.  
His mind drifted back to a moment in time where the two were together for an evening of romance, enjoying dinner at the most magnificent cabaret he'd ever seen, with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm. He recalled the expensive red rhinestone dress he had bought for her. It started out as just a normal date until Seras was confused for the singer and was forced on stage where…she sang. The soft strokes of the piano and the sounds of Jazz brought out a voice in Seras that was like that of a siren. That moment, hearing the love of his life sing, was the most magical moment in Pip Bernadotte's life. It was in that moment that he knew the most awful truth about himself. It was in that moment that he realized he was absolutely in love with her.  
And now she was gone like the last glimmer of sunlight before the dawn.

Walter had to take command with whatever stride he could muster. His men were of low moral with news that Alucard, Seras, and Integra were all incapacitated and with the clear and present fact that they were in for some kind of great catastrophe. The Wild Geese were no better, with Pip so emotionally devastated their moral too was fading. Walter figured he might as well be leading paper soldiers against a fire breathing dragon.  
Three days, he only needed to last three days until the mysterious Claude appeared with what he hoped would be Hellsing's salvation. Not one to wait Walter took action and alerted the rest of the Round Table…however to no use. It seemed their clever friend had somehow severed all connection and perhaps already attacked them, leaving Hellsing alone with a dead Alucard and a mutating Integra.  
But what about Sir Integra? Walter had her cocoon tied down and kept armed guards close by. It pained him to even consider such an option but if need be he would have no choice but to put down his poor young master. He had loved her with the affection of a father ever since she first graced the halls of the manor with her first cries. He had hopes for her, that she would continue on the line, serve proudly, and have a life of her own. But perhaps wishing for her to have her own life was too foolish of the old man. He knew all too well the struggle. He had seen it destroy the lives and minds of even the finest and most heroic of soldiers and he always silently cried over the horrible tragedies that would befall Integra, never wishing any of this on her.  
But she handled it well. Just as well as her father once did, perhaps better, but his heart still broke for her. She was a woman of proud duty who would sacrifice everything for queen and country; he thought she would never know the joys of simplicity, the sweet music of peace, or the keen sting of love.  
That last part perhaps somewhat unfounded. He was no fool. No fool was Walter C. Dornez, although she kept those feelings at bay, buried under honor and pride, she still gave off some signs of feeling for a man. A man who had such captivating beauty and magnificent vigor it was just as inhuman as he was. Walter knew that deep down in her heart Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing had developed feelings of the romantic nature for none other than her very own trump card, mightiest weapon, and Walter's oldest friend: Alucard.  
Alucard who he noticed, along with anyone who had even half a brain, had feelings for Integra. Most believed it absolute lust for Integra's beauty or ruthlessness and perhaps that was how it started, but the old man believed that somewhere deep within Alucard's black non-beating heart the vampire truly did have feelings for Integra, not just as a master but as a lover.  
It was somewhat tragic that the two never really spoke of it, Walter thought, and now they both lay in a sleep of untold terrors. Alucard the sleep of the dead while Integra slept the sleep of the cursed. And Walter was powerless to help either of them.

Bubbancy chewed gently on Integra's love handles as the knight lay helpless with her hands tightly bound behind her back. Integra hoped that her jailor would suck away all the ugly fat and then just be done with it and kill her. She would rather accept death than this torture, than this humiliation.  
Bubbancy licked Integra's folds making the knight want to vomit at the molestation. If this was her dream then what horror was she facing in reality? What would happen to poor Seras, Captain Bernadotte, and dearest Walter? And what of Alucard? What of Alucard? Did she love him? Did she truly love a vampire?  
There was a painful tugging of her hair by Bubbancy who took her slimy tongue out of Integra's belly and now looked at the knight's face with anger.  
"Thinking about _him_ aren't you?" she hissed as she forced Integra's mouth open.  
She stuck her tongue in Integra's mouth and kissed her forcefully, while a wayward hand dug itself into Integra's womanhood, long claws scratching and tearing at her flesh.

In the vat in which she was suspended in Seras curled in hunger, it had been so long since she had last fed on blood. She wished that she would either be fed or be killed. She wished Pip were with her. Oh how he often offered her his blood, his soul, and his heart to her. A few times she would take precious sips of his blood to tithe her when she was so hungry. What horror was about to harm her beloved? She'd give anything to know if he was safe. They were both hardened warriors forged in the fires of war and suffering but in their entire terrible existence they found someone who could give them the peace they had long been denied.  
She wished she were in his arms right now, smelling his awful cologne, and feeling the warmth of human love. She never would have believed that she would have been romantically involved with such a perverted man. He harassed her so much and yet…she loved him. All those pleas he had given her about sleeping with her in her coffin, confined in such a cramped space with Seras naked as a babe. The pervert…the pervert of her dreams.  
He hugged herself tightly, pressing her breasts firmly.  
_'Pip,'_ she thought. _'I love you.'_

Alucard ran frantically in the limbo that he was trapped in. He howled his master's name for what he believed to be hours without any response. Without any knowledge of Integra's well being Alucard thrashed at the desert in his rage.  
"Damn you Wretchedstein," he yelled to the pale white heavens.  
He tried to summon his familiars, to feel his dark powers, and to try and get some control over whatever twisted reality he was trapped. But he found nothing. The dark hound Baskerville did not come, nor did any of his other familiars, he had absolutely no power.  
Alucard slumped onto the desert in absolute defeat. What could he do? He had never been in such a situation before. He had never been dead and passed.  
He then felt something in the nonexistent wind. Something was coming.

Three days passed by slowly and painfully for both Pip and Walter. The butler had failed to get any connection to the other members of Sir Integra's order or with the queen. Hellsing was being boxed in like rats. He had also kept a close monitoring of Sir Integra's cocoon, watching it expand and shake as the beautiful woman inside was changing into something…else.  
Pip was going mad without Seras. Mad with thoughts of her in suffering, lying dead on some lonely table crying out to him from beyond the grave, taunting him for not coming for her. Crying as she was reclaimed by the angels whilst he was left to suffer on a rotting earth as if already the Rapture had come. In his mad loneliness the captain had made his damnable choice. He lay in her coffin trying to sleep like the dead so that perhaps they would be together again in some way, shape, or form. Walter took note of this as well and found it both sad and disturbing.  
The third day came with a knock on the door of the manor. Walter opened and found a most unusual sight. It was a man about average height wearing a fez, thick sunglasses, an overcoat, and smoked a pipe. But the most unusual thing about the visitor was that his face and hands were completely covered in bandages.  
"Good day," said Walter. "Might I be correct in saying you must be Dr. Claude Martins?"  
"Indeed you are my good sir," said the bandaged man. "I hope my appearance doesn't disturb you."  
"Of course not," said Walter. "I am Walter C. Dornez, the one who spoke over the phone."  
"Yes, I recognize your voice and I recognize the works of Dr. Adam Wretchedstein," said Claude.  
"Then I take it you can help us," Walter said with some small hope rising.  
"I shall do my best," said Claude.  
Walter led the bandaged man in and invited him to sit for a spot of brandy which Claude graciously accepted. Walter explained the situation as best as he understood and Claude politely nodded in understanding.  
"Mr. Dornez I fear your fine organization is in for a nightmare," said Claude. "But given that the business of Hellsing is nightmares I'm sure it is hard to distinguish."  
"Indeed, but can you please illiterate on this nightmare we face?" asked Walter.  
"Gladly," said Claude. "Wretchedstein is perhaps the most brilliant, albeit twisted, mind that the planet has ever seen. He is incredibly dangerous, highly unpredictable, and I must stress damningly brilliant. I was a younger man when I met him and being a rather reckless and excitable young scientist I was immediately seduced by his genius and well…"  
Claude removed his sunglasses and some of his bandages leaving Walter to gaze at what little there was to truly be seen.  
"How awful," said Walter, carrying a serious expression that betrayed no emotion.  
"Yes, on the bright side I can never fall for the curse of Narcissus," said Claude as he reset his bandages.  
"Indeed," said Walter.  
"Now to the business at hand," said Claude. "Wretchedstein is a genius in many fields one of which happens to be genetics. The samples of Sir Integra's cocoon that your researchers gave me I noticed a series of anomalies that I would like to study them more closely if that's alright."  
"Of course," said Walter.  
"I just pray that I didn't come too late," said Claude.

Wretchedstein stood hunched over his operation table where a small creature lay dying on the table.  
"Well that was a waste of time on my part," said Wretchedstein. "It turns out all life does need sustenance. Well I can at least test to see if he is eatable. Igor, freeze this failure and in the morning make it my breakfast."  
"Yes-s-s master," hissed Igor.  
"Hopefully he'll make a delicious failure," laughed Wretchedstein.  
Igor laughed as if he was having an asthma attack but Wretchedstein's stern face and serious look made him stop and commence his orders.  
"I really should fix his laugh," said Wretchedstein.  
In her nearby vat Seras groaned in discomfort.  
"Now now my dear, fret not," said Wretchedstein. "Your vivisection provided insurmountable amounts of data and the solution you are floating in is providing you exactly what is needed if you wish to know the most painful and precious of all joys. I can just imagine it now. I bet it would be beautiful. And please do not think that I am one for molestation or rape. Such base thoughts and feelings occurred earlier but I have subdued them through work and meditation. I do apologize for the base urges, but they only rise occasionally. One day I believe I will have fully subdued all primitive urges."  
Wretchedstein then turned his attention to his computer readouts concerning the patterns of Integra's cocoon.  
"It won't be too long now," he mused.  
He also checked the information coming from the sensors he had Seras's captors place around the mansion and Wretchedstein saw the genetic patterns of a very familiar individual.  
"It seems my old friend Claude has come," laughed Wretchedstein. "I wonder if he has learned anything since our last project. If he comes up with a way to reverse my work I will truly be impressed. I may even ask for his notes. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Never think me arrogant Miss Victoria but I do take a great amount of pride in my work and honestly doubt the Invisible Man will be able to outwit Frankenstein's Monster. Best to watch and see though. If Claude does get close I will be forced to accelerate my plans. I'll just have to buff out Sir Integra's rebirth defects if there are any."  
Rebirth defects? What was this monster planning? Seras lost interest and curled back in shame and defeat.  
_"Pip,"_ she thought.  
Her beloved was her only worry and concern at this moment.

Pip opened his good eye as if he were being called by his dearest Seras.  
"Seras," he dared to whisper as he rose from her open coffin.  
There was no one with him but some of his men, who had testified before him and the far deadlier Walter that they had nothing to do with Seras's kidnapping.  
"Captain you've been here for days," said his lieutenant. "You need to get out of here."  
Pip looked at them with a face befitting a true coffin sleeper.  
"Go…away," he said before he flopped back.  
He breathed in Sera's sweet rosy smell and imagined her next to him. He wanted to see her so badly, to gaze into her eyes. Her eyes, how they could be two colors at the same time. From shimmering blue to passionate red, either color sent Pip's heart racing. The blue brought him peace and gentle feelings while the read brought out a fire and passion that felt like he would burn. But whatever the eye color Seras Victoria was the very definition of beauty to him.  
"The ring should be ready by now," his men heard him say. "I should have gotten it sooner and taken Seras far away from this place."

Claude examined some of the cocoon he had collected and studied in the private sterile room Walter had provided him.  
"If I had to take an estimate for when the cocoon hatches I would have to say…twenty four hours," said Claude.  
"What can we expect of Sir Integra?" asked Walter showing a mask of neutrality when in reality he was worried.  
"Hard to say," said Claude. "From my readings there are numerous types of genetic codes amalgamated in the cocoon along with Sir Integra. Almost as if she was being mixed with parts of other creatures, much like Wretchedstein himself. Such cross-species genetics and mutation is a little out of my field but the only other expert in this field is…well…he's having a very serious identity crisis. However it was by playing with my own genetic code that Wretchedstein left me in a very unrecognizable state and I actually helped him in that work. I need more time and more resources than I currently have now. I must return to my employer to continue. When the cocoon hatches you must try and restrain whatever comes out and call me immediately."  
"What if we're unable to contain her?" asked Walter.  
"Try and think positive old man," said Claude. "And as for you vampire fear not I have given his samples to an expert in such things as the Nosferatu."  
"When can I expect him?" asked Walter.  
"He won't be coming here," said Claude. "But chances are he's already taking care of business."

In Alucard's coffin the currency of the soul filled to the brim, encasing the decomposing body of the No Life King in that which fed him.  
Next to the coffin stood a figure cloaked in the shadows. He looked down with crimson eyes as the blood poured out of the coffin.  
There was a spiritual aspect of the vampire nature but also a biological side. The blood provided protein, water, minerals, and vitamins.  
The mysterious visitor did not make any expression. He was far to annoyed as is with the vampire.

It was not a pleasant experience being molested by the evil bitch. It was also unpleasant when Integra's fat stomach began to churn worse than ever and her horror when Bubbancy dug into her and pulled disgusting grey webbing from her opening was incalculable. Bubbancy strung Integra on the webbing strung by the numerous spiders Integra had been forced to devour. All those spiders feeding on all the other parasites, forming webs inside her.  
Bubbancy licked across Integra's face for the umpteenth time. She had hog tied the leader of Hellsing in a humiliating fashion that seemed grotesquely kinky.  
Tied, raped, and fattened, the three things Integra had never wanted to be.  
However it seemed that her fat was merely the webbing which acted like the stuffing of a bear. She had lost the massive waistline she had developed when she was force fed by the insect woman but that brought little comfort to the female knight.  
"You're almost ready sister," Bubbancy hissed in Integra's ear once she finished licking it clean.  
"Ready for what?" Integra groaned.  
Bubbancy giggled and licked down Integra's body from head to toe. She stopped at Integra's toes and sucked on both her big toes as if they were her tits, which Bubbancy had already sucked until Integra began to bleed.  
But now Integra was racked with a new pain.  
"What…what's happening to me?" she groaned.  
Integra opened her eyes and saw the blurry image of a giant.  
Wretchedstein knelt down and picked up Integra's head while Bubbancy was content with her feet.  
"You are becoming you," Wretchedstein laughed.  
Integra spat in his stitched face and the wretch laughed. Without warning Wretchedstein brought the struggling Integra forward and delivered a kiss upon her lips.  
Her mind reeling in outrage some part of Integra couldn't help but remember how she kissed Alucard's decomposing form earlier.  
Sensing her discomfort Wretchedstein pulled away.  
"Am I not your type of monster milady?" said Wretchedstein. "Fear not, Alucard is a truly dead man. You will see to that."  
The pain then returned to Integra. The pain of becoming her.

Claude collected numerous samples and data before leaving. Nervously Walter counted down the hours until Sir Integra was due to hatch from her cocoon. He placed chains and nets around the large figure as its expanding became more violent by the hour. He had the Wild Geese at the ready and went to deal with their captain, who would be needed to keep their moral and to coordinate orders. He burst into Pip and Seras's room and found the captain lying in Sera's recently recovered coffin.  
"Captain," Walter said softly.  
Pip stirred and looked up at the butler.  
"You're needed," he said.  
"Seras…" Pip said dryly.  
"No, but if we let whatever Sir Integra has become destroy us I fear we may have lost Miss Victoria in vain," said Walter.  
"We haven't lost her you old fossil," said Pip as he slowly rose from the coffin. "She's still alive. I can feel it."  
Walter did not want to crush the poor boy's hopes and dreams but he felt that he must if there was to be anything done. However if he did he feared he would only get more opposition from Pip.  
However before the butler could get another word out he heard the firing of guns and the roar of a beast. This immediately brought Pip fully into consciousness and he followed the butler who was already running towards the battle with his wires at the ready.  
When they got to the scene Walter had prayed he would never see, both men saw the horror. Men were lying dead on the floor. One was crawling towards them but his head was crushed by a pale bare foot. Although they could not see it Pip and Walter knew the cocoon was burst open and the creature standing pale and naked before them was once Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Her tan flesh now a sickly white with her veins the color of purple showing, her blue eyes now yellow like puss, her long golden hair now black with streaks of white. She seemed more muscular, more powerful, and far more sinister before.  
The best slayer of monsters other than Alucard had now herself become a monster.  
The two men looked on and beheld in horror…the Bride of Wretchedstein.

**Author's note: I would like to thank H.G Wells for the Invisible Man (who I do not own) and would like to mention that I also do not own the Bride of Frankenstein.  
Yes people, I am going to bring the Universal monsters (who I do not own) into the Hellsing Universe. We already have Alucard as Dracula, and Wretchedstein is Frankenstein's Monster, and we can call the Captain the Wolfman, so why not. I think it would be great and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
Who was the figure who helped Alucard? I'll never tell. **


	7. The Cuckoo Coffin

**Chapter Seven: The Cuckoo Coffin**

Seras watched in silent horror as Wretchedstein showed her the image from his secret bugs, revealing Integra had become a monster.  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" laughed Wretchedstein. "She's on her way right now thanks to the programming."  
"What have you done to her," screamed Seras.  
"I've evolved her, changed her DNA, and used precise nano-technological programming to adjust her brainwaves to that of a relative newborn driven by raw emotion and passions I've programmed into her," said Wretchedstein. "Any true thoughts that were those of Sir Integra Hellsing have been permanently sealed away thanks to the aid of a resource I must admit I was rather concerned about."  
"What the devil are you talking about you monster," yelled Seras from her vat.  
"Surely my dear you know something of the mystical arts," said Wretchedstein. "After all that is what keeps Alucard in the command of the Hellsing line. A rather tricky and very dangerous field magic is. But then again magic is just a word for undiscovered sciences and as a scientist who was created from what would have been called in the dark ages witchcraft, I was more than inclined to brush up on such things. Alchemy, sorcery, and perhaps the best that would suit one of my composure…necromancy."  
The mention of the darkest form of magic made Seras gasp in terror.  
"Yes the mystical act of binding the spirits of the dead to obey the use of their master," said Wretchedstein. "Being made from corpses gives me a certain connection to the dead that makes me a fine candidate for a Necromancer. I am made of binding agents which coupled with all the knowledge of science and other obscure arts I have gained over the years gives me power aplenty to do battle with even Alucard himself. Though to be fair I have been somewhat hesitant to use such god-like abilities."  
"What?" said Seras.  
"I already have such an arsenal at my disposal," said Wretchedstein. "My strength, my intelligence, my will, and my imagination, all the weapons one needs to conquer the world. However Necromancy is a useful tool for one such as myself although I think of it as a tool rarely needed, but then again going against the No Life King himself would require all the tools in my possession, my magic included."  
"So master's condition…why I can't feel my powers…oh damn you," roared Seras. "What am I to be now, your next experiment involving those most wicked of arts? God kill me."  
"God?" said Wretchedstein. "I have no knowledge of or love for this God. He had no hand in my making save for men whose bodies I am comprised of. He has never spoken to nor acknowledged me. I also find his work laughably pathetic. Humans are so incredibly flawed that I am almost ashamed to be comprised of dead humans. Their minds are limited and their bodies are flimsy at best. Why on earth those insects choose to worship him is beyond me. Some misplaced feeling of love? Ha, what has he done to ever deserve love? Tell me Seras Victoria, have you ever read Shelley's fable? How Victor, my father, was so repulsed by me that he fled in terror? Do you wonder if God feels much the same way? Terrified by his creations, unable to see true beauty?"  
"What are you talking about you monster?" yelled Seras.  
"Monster? Oh yea of the narrow minded," said Wretchedstein. "Exactly what I am talking about. Your misguided and narrow vision forced upon you by your idols and teachers under the cruel and fictitious god. I am no monster my dear. I am a teacher and the world is my classroom."  
"But you're talking about killing and replacing the human race," yelled Seras. "How is that teaching? If you really were a teacher and scientist you'd share your knowledge. You could find a cure for cancer for God's sake."  
"Oh but I have," said Wretchedstein.  
Seras gasped.  
"Cancer, AIDS, influenza, all forms of bodily diseases and at least half of all forms of mental ailments," said Wretchedstein. "In reality my dear, I have a cure for death. Thank my father, my god if you will, for such a divine gift. He unintentionally and unwittingly left his notes behind where I thus learned the secrets of forging life. Left for me, ready for the taking without rules or restrictions to hold me back. The tree of knowledge left open to be enjoyed by those who merely had to choose to partake in the freely given fruit or not. I could have chosen not to open the leather binding, not to teach myself the language of the ink strokes, and not to have understood. I chose and there was no punishment for my built in drive to learn."  
Seras didn't know how to respond to the legendary beast.  
"And now here I stand full of knowledge that mankind chooses to ignore," said Wretchedstein. "They have no will to learn. They had to be coaxed along like sheep while I took initiative. Their first reaction to the unfamiliar is to let loose the mob, light the torches, and sharpen the pitchforks. They blind themselves to the truth because they are so drilled in by philistines and so called men of science and when truth is in all actuality is revealed they call it demonism, black magic, and evil. They are un-teachable and thus must be replaced by a race that will have the built in want and will to learn, to adapt, and to evolve within moments. My new race Seras Victoria, will be far superior and will be free of what your deluded organization battles."  
"What?" asked Seras.  
"My race will be free from evil," said Wretchedstein. "It was man who invented evil and please don't embarrass either of us by saying my plan is evil. I do see the issue and I must admit it fits seeing as I am stitched from evil men. Murderers, rapists, arsonists, thieves, and heretics. Evil stitched to evil, stitched to evil, stitched to evil."  
"Then how can you say you're ridding the world of evil when you acknowledge that you yourself are evil?" said Seras.  
"All I have to do is look at my own face and see what infuriates me most," said Wretchedstein. "My children would be my legacy that would rise from my dark shadow and nurture the spark of life into a majestic and unblemished flame in a magnificent and glorious utopia greater than all the heavens in scripture. A place where even gods would be forbidden to step on for being as they would be unable to match the greatness of the sons and daughters, the princes and princesses sired by Doctor Adam Wretchedstein, the New Life King."  
Wretchedstein roared in a powerful laughter that made Seras tremble in her tube. This horrible beast was truly a monster, probably worse than her master, and perhaps even worse than the Major and his minions.  
"And now, my beloved Eve walks towards me," said Wretchedstein. "The future is looking bright Miss Victoria. However I fear you may not be a part of that future."  
Seras gasped in her solution.  
"W…what are you going to do to me?" she groaned.  
"I have an accomplice of mine who happens to own a vice den and has agreed to take you in," said Wretchedstein. "Not that I don't enjoy your company my dear but if Claude had someone with him when he visited the Hellsing manor then I believe my rival may be on a very speedy road to recovery and should he by some means find his way to my lair either by the psychic connection or by some other means of deduction I would rather not risk two vampires battling me in my home simply because numbers add to damage and I would like to minimize all damage to my experiments as possible. Unless I'm testing indestructibility which…oh no I did…Igor do I have any experimentations in indestructibility lying around?"  
"No master," hissed Igor from somewhere else in the laboratory.  
"What are you doing over there?" yelled Wretchedstein.  
"Polishing your eyeballs-s-s master," slurred Igor.  
"The ones in the microwave?' asked Wretchedstein.  
"No master the ones-s-s in the freezer-r-r," said Igor.  
"Oh," said Wretchedstein. "Very well continue. Oh wait, have you made the other arrangements to transport our delightful little miss to my friend?"  
"Yes-s-s master," said Igor. "He's-s-s expecting her quite s-s-soon."  
"Excellent," said Wretchedstein.  
"Do you want to keep the vat master?" asked Igor.  
"Yes, I might just have some other use for it later on," said Wretchedstein.  
Seras shivered with terror in the vat. She was going to be shipped off to be made into a sexual slave in some dingy hole somewhere. Further from her friends, her master, and worst of all from her beloved Pip.  
_'Help me,'_ Seras thought in fear.

Integra's eyes slowly opened. Her body was free from all of the hideous fat she had been forced to put on thanks to the insect woman.  
She looked around her and found that she was lying in the study of her own mansion. She was still naked much to her annoyance. She got up and felt weak, as if she had been fed on by Bubbancy.  
Integra then froze. Could the she-vampire still be around?  
Integra stood on tip-toes, listening for every sound but only heard silence. She could hardly see much without her glasses but enough that she wouldn't stumble or fall.  
Taking long, silent strides of her legs, Integra began to walk around, still standing on her toes as to not alert any possible foe that might be around. She left the study and crept around the hall, laying low to the ground and avoiding being caught in the windows.  
Eventually she reached her room where she immediately went for the closet. But to her shock and annoyance there were no clothes.  
"Why the hell do I have to suffer these nightmares naked?" Integra cursed.  
She turned to the bed and found not even a blanket she could use to cover herself. She grunted in frustration and continued to search the room. All the drawers and cupboards were empty and bare. Just as bare as she was.  
"Damn it," she cursed.  
She was about to leave when she suddenly heard something. It was a gross snorting as if by a pig. She noted that it seemed to come from her private washroom. She approached the door slightly, poking her eye through the doorway where she saw the disgusting sight. It reminded her of when she was so fat from all the bugs she was forced to eat. Fatter even, folds draped over the sides of her bathtub. It was eating food laid on a cart in reach of its fat and horrible arms.  
It reminded Integra of her. As it should have because the fat creature snorting and eating in Integra's bathtub was a fat version of her with a hideous snout where her nose should have been.  
"What the hell are you?" Integra growled in disgust.  
The fat Integra wouldn't respond to her lanky counterpart. She merely continued stuffing food down her mouth and releasing flatulence and stool in the tub's water. Integra left in disgust, fleeing into the hall with all the speed her athletic legs could give her. The hallways seemed to go on for miles until she finally tripped against some unseen object on the floor. Integra thought she had broken a tooth or her nose as she picked herself up off the floor. Integra looked at what tripped her and was more than a little confused to find one of her shoes lying on the floor without its twin.  
She looked up and found that she had landed in front of the doors to her own office. Picking up the shoe in her hand Integra opened the door slowly, pondering what horrible terror would be sitting on the seat where she ruled over Hellsing as if she were queen. She opened the door and was more than surprised to find everything in place, save for her clothes sitting at her desk. Her usual attire, glasses included. Integra slowly walked over to the desk and placed the shoe on the desk and reached for her clothes.  
All of a sudden her wrist was grasped by her own empty glove. The glove crushed her wrist as if a man's hand were living in it. Integra was about to move away until her other wrist was grasped by the other glove. Integra struggled in shock as her clothes began to form together as if they were already being worn. Her shirt and pants filled in an instant, her glasses resting on some unseen head. Integra froze as the invisible opponent slammed its head into hers, drawing blood. It let go of Integra and she stumbled back. She dizzily looked up and saw her clothes stand up on her desk and looked her over with a sinister shine in her glasses. Integra sprawled to her feet and began to run as her own wardrobe gave chase.

In the world of the waking the nightmare was only continuing for Walter and Pip as the deformed and monstrous creature that once was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing charged at them. Walter used his wires to try and stop her, but having all the teaching of the butler and the Hellsing family the Integra fiend was able to dodge his attacks and landed a ferocious kick to Walter's stomach. The butler was sent twenty feet down the hall leaving Pip alone to fight the monstrous Integra. He pulled out his gun only to have it knocked out of his hands by the savage former knight. She was about to slam her fist onto his skull but was pulled aside by Walter's wires.  
Pip stared in shock as Walter came running like a cheetah and with the skill of a spider he strung the monstrous Integra like a fly.  
"Young lady, didn't I teach you anything about manners," laughed Walter.  
The feral Integra struggled savagely against the wires. Her snarling and savagery broke the old man's heart as he saw no resemblance to the girl he once saw run innocently in the halls of the manor.  
"How long will those wires hold her?" asked Pip.  
"As long as it takes for you to inject the tranquilizer I have in my vest pocket," growled Walter.  
Pip immediately took action and pulled the syringe and vile out of Walter's pocket. With adrenaline induced speed Pip dodged through Integra's thrashes and struck her pale skin. He injected the solution into her vein as she struggled savagely like a tiger in a net. Walter struggled and strained to keep her restrained until finally she slumped into unconsciousness.  
"Holy shit what kind of tranquilizer is this?" yelled Pip.  
"The kind I liked to use on Alucard when he tried to seduce the prostitutes I rented for myself during the war," said Walter. "It's hard competing with a vampire. For some reason women seem to find them attractive."  
"I really didn't need to hear that," said Pip.  
"Oh it's a fine story, but for now I suggest we tidy up a bit and put Sir Integra in a secure cell until Claude returns with a possible solution," said Walter.  
"But how does that help us with our Wretchedstein problem?" said Pip. "God knows what he's doing to Seras right now."  
"I'm worried about her as well captain but right now we have been painted into a corner with a wet wall," said Walter. "For now let us pray that she's safe."  
"I'd rather know right now," said Pip.  
"Captain, we…"  
Pip grabbed at Walter's collar and sneered.  
"I can't be patient old man," yelled Pip. "All I think about is Seras and what that freak could be doing to her. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares. I can't wait any longer especially now that we have a defective loose cannon in our hands. Sure she's out now but she's going to come around and kill us all."  
Walter said nothing.  
"Look, I respect Integra and all but…but maybe we should…"  
"If you finish that sentence captain then you will never see Seras Victoria again," Walter threatened.  
Pip felt a tug on his hair. Walter had a wire on him, that was certain, and if they fought it was obvious as to who would triumph.  
"I have been with this girl ever since she was born," said Walter. "I will tolerate no threats to her and will brutally destroy any who dare insult her. Hold your rage and your worry captain as I hold mine and when the enemy meets us…loose it like Pandora."  
Pip could feel the sinister aura Walter put off.  
"Are you sure…you're human old man?" asked Pip.  
Walter smiled.  
"Are you man or are you shinnigami?" asked Pip.  
"Not all monsters have fangs my boy," said Walter. "And Hellsing is after all a zoo of monsters. Speaking of monsters I suggest we call the Invisible Man as were his instructions."

"I just had to be revived by you," said Alucard as he stood up from his coffin. "How many remember you?"  
"It's nice to know that you're as dramatic as ever old friend," said the other vampire in the room.  
"Of course I'm dramatic, I'm more famous than you," said Alucard.  
"Do I look as if I care about fame?" said the vampire.  
"You usually don't care about anything," said Alucard.  
"True, now I suggest you get a move on," said the other. "Your master's body had been…"  
"I know, I heard it all," said Alucard.  
"Then why are you not running after the dear lady oh noble knight?" joked the other.  
"The last thing my dearest Integra would wish to be is a damsel in distress," said Alucard with a smirk. "Her orders are the same. Search and destroy, and as such I will obey."  
"Am I then expected to die?" asked the other.  
"Not for now," said Alucard. "But the hunt is on. Frankenstein's Monster is my target. The hunt is on."  
"Would you like some aid?" asked the other. "Your old friend and the mercenary are at the ready."  
"No," said Alucard. "I would like to hunt alone. It would be nice. I haven't done that in years. Why? Were you planning on tagging along?"  
"It would do me some good," said the other vampire. "I haven't been on a good hunt in so many years."  
"I would rather you not come if that's all the same old friend," said Alucard.  
"Very well," said the other. "Till then farewell Dracula."  
And with that the other vanished into the darkness.  
"And farewell to you understudy," said Alucard.  
And with that Alucard went on the hunt. He passed through the stone and mortar, through the dirt and worms, and came up away from the grounds of the manor. He looked back at the hauntingly eerie house and then looked up at the moon.  
The moon was red as blood.  
"What a lovely night," said Alucard.  
The crimson glow of Diana brought a smile to the vampire's face and if he had a living heart it would be beating with uncontrollable excitement. He didn't worry about his beloved master, he knew she was strong and would survive, nor did he worry about the butler and captain, and he would find his fledgling but for now he worried not. He had been broken in half and trapped in a limbo by perhaps the most powerful opponent he had faced in centuries. It was obvious he was no mere golem. Alucard could tell, he could tell Wretchedstein was far more powerful than he seemed.  
"A necromancer," he naturally deduced. "How exciting, a perfect replacement for the Judas priest. Even if he is a pathetic monster, he's fun none the less."  
He could not wait to meet the creature of Frankenstein's delusions in battle again. But until then he had to think small, have fun, and enjoy the hunt.

In her dream Integra continued to flee from her own clothes, as ridiculous as that sounded to even her. And where was Bubbancy? Not that she enjoyed the molestation she suffered under that bitch but would be more than satisfied by crushing the vampire whore's skull under her foot. But then again she had enough trouble dealing with this new nightmare. She was unarmed, unclothed, and alone against whatever nightmare Wretchedstein was making her dream up. So far there was nothing more than the fat sow version of her and the phantom wardrobe. She managed to avoid the latter and didn't see the former anywhere. It was probably too big to leave the tub.  
The other however was a definite threat. She needed to remain on the move. She was currently before the entrance to the subbasement, thinking that if Alucard's coffin was in the dream she might be able to use their connection in some way, shape, or form. She opened the door wand was immediately swept away in a tidal wave of blood. She was taken down the hall right back in front of her office.  
"Damn you Wretchedstein," she cursed, cleaning the blood off her face. "Let me out of this hell."  
She stood slowly and was immediately was stricken with an idea. She looked around for an air vent and followed the same path she followed when she was young and found Alucard. To her luck or to her doom she found an open vent. She knew there would be a trap at the end but it was better than doing nothing and waiting to be found by the next horror. She crawled through the filthy cramped corridors. She wished she had a weapon to help defend her from her enemies otherwise she was surely doomed. She eventually came to the familiar entrance of Alucard's chamber. She exited the vents and opened the door. Because she was without her glasses Integra could not see the bleak emptiness of the dungeon.  
"Alucard," she called out.  
She made her way down the steps of the dungeon, shivering due to the cold and her nudity.  
"Alucard," she called out again.  
She made her way to the bottom and got down on all fours, feeling around for his coffin. Eventually her fingers touched something solid and cool. Her heart began to accelerate, thinking she had finally managed to find Alucard's coffin and perhaps could connect with him. Connect with him and be saved from the nightmare as he saved her before and saved her constantly like some dark Arthurian savior. Her dearest tame dragon.  
She held her hands ready to open the coffin, praying that Alucard was inside and was not the disgusting corpse she had seen before and was instead his normal self. His normal annoying, malicious, psychotic, and in this moment she couldn't deny handsome self.  
She threw open the coffin hoping Alucard would open his eyes to her, and laugh about how she had never appeared before him in the nude.  
However the vampire resting in the coffin was not that of Alucard. It was a cuckoo. The cuckoo grabbed her by the neck and forced her into the coffin. Into the further horror of her deepest fears while the footsteps of her clothing drawn to life walked to the coffin with its hands behind its back giving a deep and sinister laugh without the use of a throat.

Seras was now gone and Wretchedstein stood over his monitors. His bride to be was where exactly he needed her for now while his rival the gunslinger was now on the rise. Claude had brought with him a guest.  
"Be I a servant of good or of evil let me now make out my march," said Wretchedstein. "Igor, let us begin on our great experiment."


End file.
